


Во Всем Виновата Омела

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Holidays, Housemates, M/M, University, Здоровое питание, Зеленый чай, Игра в снежки, Омела, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пробежки, Рождественская Елка, Рождество и Новый Год, Романтическая комедия, Снеговик, Чай
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Когда магистрант кафедры физики Филдинг Монро становится соседом бабника и футболиста Мика Колмана, им есть чему друг у друга поучиться. Мик присматривает за рассеянным гением, помогает Филдингу привести свой внешний вид в порядок и познать все маленькие радости, в которых в детстве ему отказывали его строгие родители. Они становятся лучшими друзьями.Однажды перед Рождеством они натыкаются на девушку из группы поддержки, которая заявляет, что Мик лучше всех целуется на кампусе. Филдинга еще никто никогда не целовал, и он решает, что Мик, и только Мик, может научить его, как это правильно делать. К тому же, скоро грядет вечеринка на кафедре физики, на которой точно будет висеть вселяющая ужас омела. Филдинг хочет произвести впечатление на коллег и хоть раз выглядеть круто. А стоит только Филдингу настроиться на что-то, его потом практически невозможно отговорить от этой затеи. Он просто не понимает, почему его лучший друг, хоть он и натурал, не хочет преподать ему парочку уроков.Мик знает, что поцелуи никогда до добра не доводят. Если он согласится, только чудом они смогут избежать катастрофы. С другой стороны, если уроки выйдут из-под контроля, они всегда смогут обвинить в этом омелу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор новеллы: Илай Истон.
> 
> Оригинал: [ Kindle ](https://www.amazon.com/Blame-Mistletoe-Eli-Easton-ebook/dp/B00GQHCBI0/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1512085106&sr=8-2&keywords=blame+it+on+the+mistletoe) и [ Audible ](https://www.audible.com/pd/Fiction/Blame-It-on-the-Mistletoe-Audiobook/B00NVRJ7C6/ref=a_search_c4_1_2_srTtl?qid=1512085192&sr=1-2)
> 
> Пожалуйста, не загружаете и не выкладывайте данную работу на сторонних ресурсах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
> TN
> 
> Здравствуйте, все! Это не Стаки, но я обязательно вернусь к этому кораблю. Не знаю, сколько народу заинтересуется, но тех, кто все же зашел на огонек, приглашаю прочитать эту довольно забавную и милую новогоднюю историю. Всего в этой новелле 14 глав (13 + эпилог), все главы уже переведены, и новая глава будет появляться каждые два-три дня так, чтобы эпилог пришелся на новогодние каникулы. Надеюсь, вы станетесь до конца)))
> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
> 
> Информация в примечаниях к этой и последующим главам взята из Википедии.
> 
> 1\. Корне́ллский университе́т (англ. Cornell University, сокращённо Корне́лл) – один из крупнейших и известнейших университетов США, входит в элитную Лигу плюща. Кампус данного университета находится в Итаке, штат Нью-Йорк (США).

– Ой, смотри! – сказал Филдинг. – У них появился латте с новым вкусом – «Мятная Смерть Санты». Я возьму _его._

На дворе было второе декабря, и мы стояли в очереди в кофейне “The Cofee Clatch”. Эта кафешка на кампусе была украшена блестящими новогодними украшениями, разноцветными мини-лампочками; на ручки автоматов эспрессо были надеты малюсенькие пушистые шапки Санты, а на досках были нарисованы огромные праздничные печенья. Отлично. Теперь Филдинг _весь месяц_ будет прыгать на ушах в сахарном угаре.

– Ты хоть догадываешься, сколько калорий может быть в этом латте? – спросил я. Это был скорее гипотетический вопрос.

– Дохрена и дохрена, – воодушевленно ответил Филдинг. – О! Печеньки!

Я уже собирался со всей серьезностью начать лекцию о вреде сахара, как кто-то внезапно прижался к моей спине. По мягким изгибам, прильнувшим к моему позвоночнику, я догадался, что это была женщина. Обычно, это было бы мне приятно, но я ни с кем сейчас не встречался, и мне не особенно хотелось, чтобы кто-то лапал меня кофейне, пока я разговариваю со своим лучшим другом. Особенно, до того как я сделаю первый глоток своего волшебного напитка. Чувствуя легкое раздражение, я развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто это.

Передо мной стояла и улыбалась худенькая блондинка в обтягивающем розовом свитере, с голубыми тенями на глазах. Она положила руку мне на плечо.

– Привет, _Мик_ , – воскликнула она. – Давно не виделись.

Я узнал ее, несмотря на отсутствие задорной красно-белой формы. Это была Регина, чирлидерша Корнеллского Университета. У меня с ней что-то было? Мне пришлось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить. Но нет, ничего не было. Когда я был в команде, Регина сохла по Дилану МакДермонту. Но оценивающий взгляд в ее глазах явно давал понять: теперь Дилан был похоронен на Кладбище Заброшенных Интересов. Возможно, рядом с ее скромностью.

– Привет, Регина. А… это мой сосед – Филдинг.

– Привет, – сказал Филдинг.

Регина быстро взглянула на Филдинга и вежливо поздоровалась, прежде чем переключить все свое внимание обратно на меня. Как мне повезло.

– Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты ушел из команды! – Регина миленько слегка надула губки. – Только недавно девчонки болтали о том, как сильно мы скучаем на поле по твоей прекрасной заднице.

И что прикажешь отвечать на это? _Не спорю, моя задница очень даже ничего, спасибо, что заметила?_ или _Может быть, ты и моя задница найдем что поинтересней, чем можно заняться?_

– Я решил, что мне нужно больше времени уделять своим занятиям, – выбрал я в качестве ответа.

– Что ж, по тебе все скучают! Я надеялась, что мы сможем узнать друг друга поближе. К тому же, только недавно мы с девчонками разговаривали о тебе за ужином. И, похоже, пришли к взаимному заключению, что… – Регина прервалась, строя из себя скромницу, – …что ты лучше всех целуешься на кампусе.

Я хмыкнул от удивления. Это звучало довольно сомнительно.

– Я вроде как надеялась, что у меня появится возможность испытать эту теорию на практике, – Регина мило покраснела из-за своей собственной дерзости и скользнула рукой от моего плеча к моей груди.

Блин. На первом курсе, я бы был на седьмом небе от счастья. Я бы благодарил небо, пока мои внутренности словно бы проходили собеседование для шоу ирландских танцев. Регина была милой и полной энергии, и в этом свитере ее грудь третьего размера выглядела просто восхитительно. Но найти себе девчонку никогда не было для меня проблемой. От моей матери мне достались светлые волосы, грязноватого оттенка, голубые глаза, и грубоватое, немного округлое лицо от отца. Мне часто говорили, что я похож на Дэниела Крейга. Я не очень понимал, что все девчонки находили во мне, но меня это совершенно не расстраивало. И все же, к концу моего первого года, найти себе девушку стало для меня менее проблематично, чем потом избавляться от нее. От слов Регины в моей голове начали загораться красные предупредительные огни.

– Извини, но у меня уже есть девушка, – сказал я, сочувственно улыбаясь Регине. – Но мне было очень приятно встретить тебя. Передавай привет от меня другим девчонкам.

Люди впереди нас отошли, и мы приблизились к прилавку, чтобы сделать заказ. Спасибо Богу Неловких Моментов.

Это был вполне хороший день, учитывая, что был уже декабрь, и мы жили в Итаке, штат Нью-Йорк, так что мы вышли с нашими напитками на улицу и сели у фонтана. Я заказал, как обычно, горячий зеленый чай с соевым молоком. Филдинг не внял моим предупреждениям и заказал себе сладкую гадость Санты. Я уже научился не отчитывать его по каждому мелкому случаю, поэтому решил на этот раз не лезть к нему. Моими профильными предметами были Здоровое Питание и Физическая Терапия, и я очень серьёзно подходил к правильному питанию. Но Филдинг выглядел таким счастливым, что мне не хотелось строить из себя Скруджа и гундеть из-за маленькой праздничной сладости.

– Почему ты сказал Регине, что у тебя есть девушка? – спросил Филдинг, как только мы сели.

Внутренне, я вздохнул. У меня было такое чувство, что мне не удастся выйти из этого разговора сухим и невредимым.

– Это называется, маленькая ложь во спасение, приятель. Правда была бы грубой: «Ты мне неинтересна, отвали».

– А! Понимаю, – ухмыльнулся Филдинг. – Поди ты прочь, сладкоречивая серена.

Я засмеялся.

– Завали, к такому бюсту и грех мне прикасаться.

Филдинг низко и радужно хмыкнул, от чего я тоже широко улыбнулся. У моего соседа-ботаника редко в детстве появлялась возможность посмеяться. Но сейчас Филдинг смеялся. Теперь он делал много чего, чего не делал, когда мы только съехались. И я чертовки гордился этим, если не считать этот случай с мятным латте.

– Но почему к ее бюсту нельзя прикасаться?

Я пожал плечами.

– Все это у меня уже было. Я уже это проходил.

Филдинг удивленно посмотрел на меня, его бровь изогнулась в замешательстве.

– Ты спал с ней? Но она сказала, что хотела проверить теорию о том…

Блин. Филдинг не упускал ни единой детали.

– Я не спал с _ней_. С девчонками типа нее, – и правда, трех девчонок из группы поддержки футбольной команды Корнелла вполне достаточно для любого парня. Хуже того, еще одна, и мне даже потребовалась бы психологическая поддержка.

Филдинг все еще выглядел озадаченным.

– Так значит, когда ты говоришь «У меня есть девушка», что на самом деле неправда, это то же самое, что сказать «Давай останемся друзьями»? Так обычно все отмазываются, да?

Он сказал это с небольшим румянцем на лице, словно он уже один или два раза сам слышал такое. И, вау, из-за этого я почувствовал себя таким козлом, за то, как я поступил с Региной.

– Наверно. Так что, гм, это, у тебя еще лаба сегодня во второй половине дня? – спросил я, изящно меняя тему разговора.

– Сегодня четверг, – сухо сказал Филдинг, словно я должен был запомнить его расписание наизусть. Так и было, но на безрыбье – и рак рыба.

– Точно. В холодильнике еще осталась на двоих куриная запеканка, как ты любишь. Так что я планирую поужинать в семь. Пойдет?

Я пытался встретиться с Филдингом взглядом, чтобы получить подтверждение, или хотя бы намек на то, что он услышал меня. Нередко случалось так, что то, что я говорил, влетало Филдингу в одно ухо и потом терялось в обширных лабиринтах его огромного интеллекта, так и не добираясь до центрального командного пункта. Но в данный момент Филдинг пялился не в воздух, размышляя о какой-то задаче по физике. Нет, он смотрел _на меня_. А если точнее, Филдинг смотрел на мой рот. Он очень внимательно разглядывал мой рот, его лицо напряглось, и брови изогнулись, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Он втянул нижнюю губу.

Боже. Что-то горячее перевернулось у меня в животе. Это было похоже на тревогу, делившую общую стену квартиры с ужасом. А еще, возможно, возбуждение жило двумя этажами ниже. Это было не очень хорошее чувство. Я поспешил сделать глоток своего зеленого чая, пытаясь скрыть свой рот от пожирающего взгляда Филдинга. Это также помогло мне не закричать, как маленькая девочка.

Похоже, это сработало, потому что Филдинг вышел из транса и посмотрел мне в глаза. Его глаза блестели, и это было совершенно мне не по нутру. Когда глаза Филдинга говорили _Эврика!_ цивилизации рушились, и боги начинали рыдать как дети.

– Пока, – внезапно сказал Филдинг. Он надел свой рюкзак и поспешил прочь, опустив голову.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Фред МакФили Роджерс (20 марта 1928 года — 27 февраля 2003) — американский педагог, пресвитерианский проповедник, автор песен, автор и телеведущий. Снимался в детском телесериале «Наш сосед Мистер Роджерс» (англ. Mister Rogers Neighborhood, 1968—2001).

Филдинг Монро. Вы должны быть выдающейся личностью, чтобы соответствовать такому громкому имени. И это у него получается. Филдинг – мой лучший друг, настоящий гений, и самый странный человек (в хорошем смысле), которого я когда-либо встречал, а также мой единственный сосед. Но, из-за его матери, мы могли бы и не съехаться.

Я познакомился с ним в августе, за неделю до начала занятий. Развесив объявления на кампусе, я весь тот день проводил собеседования с желающими поселиться в моем доме. Видите ли, мой товарищ по футбольной команде Коннор окончил университет в июне и первому предложил мне его сдаваемый дом. В Корнелле было нелегко найти такое хорошее место. Это был маленький дом в шаговой доступности от кампуса с тремя спальнями и одной ванной. Я как раз перешел на третий курс, и меня достало жить в общагах. В них было шумно и вечно чем-то воняло. И, даже несмотря на то, что я решил не играть в футбол после окончания второго курса, я все еще общался со своими футбольными друзьями. Кто-то всегда долбил мне в дверь, желая потусоваться, поиграть в видеоигры или напиться. Что еще хуже, я был легкой добычей для девушек. Они всегда знали, где найти меня. Словно на моей общаге была прибита неоновая, непрерывно мигающая день и ночь вывеска с надписью «Мик Живет Здесь» со стрелкой в виде большого пениса, указывающей на вход. Может, звучит и заманчиво, но у меня было много сложных предметов по моим двум главным дисциплинам – таких сложных _научных_ предметов, как физика, анатомия, физиология и статистика. Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы сдать их. И постоянные помехи просто убивали меня.

Так что я ухватился за возможность сдавать дом Коннора. Хоть мне и было немного страшновато, когда я подписывал контракт. Мои родители делают все, что в их силах, чтобы помочь мне, но мой отец торгует недвижимостью, а моя мама – медсестра. Еще у меня есть младшая сестра. Так что мои предки не могли позволить себе оплатить мою учебу в Корнелле. Я работал на двух работах, был по уши в студенческих долгах, и мне нужны были… соседи. С двумя соседями проживание в старом доме Коннора обойдется мне чуть дороже, чем если я останусь в общаге.

Но я и не думал, что найти хороших соседей будет так сложно. Я решил не говорить об этом доме моим футбольным приятелям, поскольку это, типа, портило всю идею. По объявлениям на досках, пока ко мне пришли только тусовщики, рискованные, с финансовой точки зрения, студенты, и придурки. Один парень прямо с порога заявил, что он может время от времени «немного задерживать» арендную плату, словно я мог позволить ему жить за мой счет. Другой пришел с тремя своими огромными братанами, и они начали болтать о том, какие крутые вечеринки они смогут здесь устраивать. И еще двое были девушками, даже несмотря на то, что я четко указал в объявлении _«только парни»._

Читайте внимательнее, люди. Как это все грустно.

Подходило время обеда, и я начинал психовать из-за всей этой ситуации. Я уже задумался над перспективой, что мне придется весь год жить на дешевых консервах, когда в переднюю дверь кто-то постучал. Я открыл ее, и в дом вошла взрослая женщина. В одной руке она держала блокнот, а на запястье другой качалась женская сумочка. На ее недовольном лице было написано, насколько низкими были ее ожидания относительно данного места. По виду, ей было сорок с чем-то, она была худой и довольно сильно походила на монашку, хотя на ней и не было повоя.

– Я миссис Монро, – она протянула руку с качающейся сумочкой для вялого рукопожатия. – Я здесь по поводу комнаты.

Я вздохнул.

– Извините, но я ищу студента. Студента _парня._

Она уничтожающе взглянула на меня, словно мне удалось в одиночку опровергнуть теорию Дарвина.

– Это не для _меня_ , комната для моего сына.

– А.

Не спрашивая разрешения, миссис Монро прошла мимо меня, чтобы осмотреть кухню и гостиную. Ее лицо оставалось безучастным и, как ни странно, осуждающим.

– Какая спальня будет его?

Я решил, что просто покажу ей здесь все и сразу же выпровожу. Так что я повел ее по коридору и открыл дверь в бóльшую из двух свободных комнат. В ней стояла двухместная кровать и маленький комод, которой достался мне вместе с домом. Она вошла, огляделась, открыла складную дверь в шкаф и нюхнула.

Я тоже нюхнул. Я ничего не учуял.

Я повернулся к ней спиной, позволил себе закатить глаза и вернулся в гостиную. Я плюхнулся в кресло и схватил журнал. Я слушал, как она рылась на полках в общей ванной – полках, на которых я хранил свою зубную щетку, бритву и прочие вещи. Я стиснул зубы. Еще у меня была коробка с презервативами, но они хранились в шкафу моей спальни. Внезапно мне захотелось положить их в ванную, возможно, вместе с зажимами для сосков и пушистыми наручниками. У меня никогда не было подобных вещей, но мне внезапно захотелось иметь их.

Когда она вернулась в гостиную, я улыбался, воображая, как миссис Монро выбегает в ужасе.

Я отложил журнал, готовясь проводить ее за дверь, но миссис Монро присела в кресло рядом с диваном. Она стряхнула невидимые крошки со своей руки, потом расселась так, словно планировала остаться надолго. Она поставила свою сумочку на пол и приготовилась писать в блокноте.

– Ваше имя? – спросила она с кондачка.

Я уставился на нее.

– Мик Колман.

Она записала.

– И сколько еще человек будет жить здесь, помимо моего сына, Мик?

– Эээ… Я сдаю две комнаты.

Она оглядела меня с головы до пят, так словно пыталась оценить, насколько крепок мой моральный стержень, или, возможно, пытаясь заметить у меня признаки какой-нибудь заразной болезни. Похоже, она приняла решение.

– Мой сын – Филдинг – очень особенный мальчик. У него очень высокий интеллект, но он немного рассеянный. Я не могу поселить его в дом, где все время веселятся, употребляют алкоголь, наркотики, и тому подобные вещи. Самое главное для него – это его уроки. Ему нужно тихое и спокойное место.

Моим первым позывом было тут же выставить ее за дверь. Парень, которого мать называла «очень особенным мальчиком» должен был быть реально жутким. С другой стороны, сосед, которого интересует только учеба – звучало сейчас как музыка для моих ушей.

– Что ж, миссис Монро, я не особо религиозен, и я не трезвенник. Но я изучаю здоровое питание, так что не планирую портить свое тело всякой фигней. И это, включая наркотики.

– Превосходно! – миссис Монро с довольным выражением лица сделала пометку в блокноте. – А секс? У вас есть постоянная девушка, которая будет жить с вами здесь? Не то, что я ожидаю, что вы будете монахом, но я не хочу, чтобы Филдинг постоянно натыкался на полуобнаженных девиц в ванной или не мог уснуть каждую ночь из-за постоянных секс-звуков за стенкой. Ему нужен отдых.

Я вдруг понял, что у меня отвисла челюсть. Я закрыл ее с щелчком.

– Я, ээ, не планирую приводить сюда девушек, нет.

По крайней мере, таким был мой новый план. Чтобы не допустить ситуаций, подобных тем, что случались со мной в общаге, я планировал держать мое новое место проживания в строжайшем секрете. Так что, когда я решу замутить с девушкой, мне придется настоять на ее месте или машине. Если вдуматься, такой сценарий был идеальным для моего будущего соседа.

Конечно, миссис Монро совсем необязательно было знать об этом. Но мой ответ, похоже, вполне удовлетворил ее, потому что она наградила меня заговорщической улыбкой.

– Идеально! Мы возьмем _обе_ комнаты, конечно. Филдинг сможет использовать одну из них как учебную. Бог мне свидетель, чем меньше соседей, тем лучше.

– Подождите. Вы имеете в виду…

Она напечатала сообщение в своем телефоне.

– И мы заплатим за стационарный телефон. Я должна всегда иметь возможность связаться с Филдингом, он _всегда_ забывает зарядить свой мобильник. Теперь. Какой задаток я должна вам дать? – она достала чековую книжку из своей сумочки и замерла в ожидании.

– Подождите-ка. Вы говорите, что заплатите за _обе_ комнаты? Это тысяча двести в месяц!

– О, это не мои деньги, – сказала миссис Монро, довольно фыркнув. – Это моего бывшего. Именно он _настоял_ , чтобы Филдинг в этом году съехал от меня и поселился поближе к колледжу. Чтобы у него была своя собственная жизнь. Ладно. Но если он хочет именно этого, то, черт, пусть он сам заплатит за хорошее жилье.

– Но я…

Миссис Монро махнула рукой в мою сторону.

– Не волнуйтесь. _Патер_ Филдинга – банкир с Уолл-стрит. Он установит автоплатеж, и деньги всегда будут приходить вовремя. Поверьте мне. Я много лет получаю от него алименты.

Мои протесты внезапно испарились. Серьезно?

Блин, такое заманчивое предложение. Два по цене одного. Мне придется делить кухню и эту маленькую ванную только с одним человеком, который все время будет ботанить. И по тому, как это кажется, мне никогда не придется волноваться, что арендная плата может задержаться.

Но потом я еще раз как следует взглянул на миссис Монро. Она нетерпеливо глазела на меня, и… нет. Если миссис Монро входила в стоимость, то это того не стоило. Я не хотел, чтобы какой-то нахрапистый контрол-фрик денно и нощно лез в мои дела, постоянно заходил сюда, чтобы проверить ванную с белой перчаткой, бросая косые взгляды на пиво в холодильнике. Неа. Лучше сразу пристрелите меня. Я лучше вернусь обратно на кампус. Черт, да я скорее вернусь обратно в подвал к моим родителям в Пенсильванию. По крайней мере, моя мама не такая придирчивая.

Я заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Хорошо. Вы можете, гм, оставить свою контактную информацию. Я перезвоню вам, когда приму решение. Мне сегодня еще предстоит встретиться с несколькими другими откликнувшимися на объявление, так что…

И тут дверь распахнулась, и там, на пороге я увидел парня такого задротного вида, что я чуть было не рассмеялся в голос. Он был высоким, по крайней мере, на пять сантиметров выше моих ста восьмидесяти двух сантиметров. Он был худым, и у него была прическа как у бойскаута 1950х, с короткими волосами по бокам и, клянусь Богом, огромным вихром. На нем были черные, типичные для очкарика, очки, которые не скрывали мощную монобровь, брюки цвета хаки на размер больше и рубашка в клетку. Он пытался справиться с двумя чемоданами, которые были такими огромными, что в них можно было вынести весь Букингемский Дворец. Он начал затаскивать их внутрь.

– Аа… – сказал я, вставая.

Парень оставил чемоданы, едва перетащив их через порог, и широким шагам двинулся в нашу сторону. Он протянул руку и широко улыбнулся.

– Филдинг Монро.

Я пожал ее. Я не знаю. Просто, что-то такое заразительное было в улыбке Филдинга. Внезапно, я тоже улыбнулся в ответ.

– Филдинг, дорогой, – начала миссис Монро. – Я думаю, этот джентльмен предпочел бы…

– Пока, мам, – сказал Филдинг с холодной завершённостью в голосе.

– Но мы еще не…

Филдинг взял ее за плечи, потащил к входной двери и выставил наружу.

– Филдинг! Мы еще не обсудили договор об аренде или…

– Я разберусь со всем этим и позвоню тебе в отель. Спасибо за все! – жизнерадостно сказал Филдинг. Он захлопнул дверь прямо у нее перед носом и закрыл ее на засов.

– Хорошо. Но позвони мне! – через дверь послышался неясный, сдавшийся голос, а затем и звуки удаляющихся шагов.

Филдинг повернулся ко мне: у него на лице было написано чистейшее ликование.

– Она живет _в четырех часах отсюда!_ – сказал он маниакальным шепотом. Потом он сплясал на носках какой-то победный танец.

Я не смог сдержаться, чтобы не рассмеяться над всем этим. От миссис Монро у меня все словно заледенело в душе, но сейчас я уже немного оттаял. Может, даже много.

– Гм… твоя мама права, однако. Я пока еще не принял решение относительно своего будущего соседа. Мне еще нужно встретиться с несколькими людьми, так что…

Но Филдинг не обращал на меня никакого внимания. Он заприметил мою полку с DVD и уже отправился к ней, чтобы изучить названия.

– О, Боже мой! _Звездные Войны!_ Я слышал о них! – прервал он меня, ахая.

Я с удивлением уставился на него, мое желание выпроводить его вдруг куда-то испарилось.

– Чувак! Ты только _слышал_ о _Звездных Войнах!_

Филдинг пренебрежительно махнул рукой в мою сторону. Этому жесту он, наверно, научился у своей матери.

– У _нее_ никогда не было телевизора, и она заблокировала Нетфликс и Амазон на моем ноуте. Вредят мозгам, видите ли. Какая гнусность. Так что, мы можем посмотреть их? Сейчас?

Он смотрел на меня с такой надеждой и страстью. Отказать ему было бы все равно, что дать мистеру Роджерсу по яйцам.

И, ну, почему бы и нет? Занятия еще не начались, и на работу мне нужно было только завтра. На самом деле, у меня не было запланировано других встреч на сегодня. И сама идея о том, чтобы познакомить этого парня со _Звездными Войнами_ казалась… странным образом соблазнительной.

– Ээ… хорошо?

– Великолепно! – вскрикнул Филдинг с зарядом энтузиазма в голосе, все еще сжимая DVD диск. – У меня есть сырные палочки.

Он подошел и открыл один из его необъятных чемоданов. Он вытащил из него большой пластиковый пакет с, о да, сырными палочками.

Я в ужасе взглянул на него.

– Ты же знаешь, что эта хрень может убить тебя.

Филдинг исследовал пакет с задумчивым видом, как будто в нем сидели смертельно опасные пауки, что объясняло бы мою последнюю реплику.

– Вот что, я приготовлю попкорн, – я направился в кухню. Я знал, как приготовить вкусный попкорн, взорванный горячим воздухом с небольшим количеством морской соли и политый маслом.

– Отлично! – выкрикнул Филдинг с набитым ртом. Я бросил взгляд в гостиную как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он плюхнулся на диван, с пакетом сырных палочек в руке. Он выглядел так, словно нашел себе новый дом.

Я стоял и готовил попкорн, когда с удивлением заметил, что я начал довольно напевать себе под нос. Но почему я не должен был быть в хорошем настроении? Мне не нужно было работать или заниматься, и впереди меня ждал марафон кино. Не так уж плохо.

Я принес попкорн в гостиную. Начались вступительные титры, и заиграла знакомая музыка.

Я забрал у Филдинга пакет с наполовину резиновой пародией на еду и вместо него протянул ему миску с попкорном. Филдинг, даже не моргнув, перешел на другое блюдо, потратив только минимум времени на то, чтобы облизать ставшие оранжевыми пальцы.

– Так что… ты уже решил, какими будут твои профильные предметы? – спросил я его, сев на диван.

Филдинг поднял в мою сторону бровь.

– Да, обычно, перед тем как поступить в магистратуру, ты должен выбрать в какой области ты будешь специализироваться. Физика элементарных частиц.

– Ты в _магистратуре?_ – я полагал, исходя из всей этой драмы с его матерью, что Филдинг поступил на первый курс. И он выглядел молодо, очень молодо.

Филдинг опять просто пренебрежительно махнул рукой в мою сторону.

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил я.

– Девятнадцать, – сказал Филдинг, предлагая мне миску с попкорном. – Интересно, как они сделали так, чтобы шрифт двигался в трехмерном пространстве. Хотя, выглядит довольно примитивно.

– Это называется титры из Звездных Войн. Так что, тебе девятнадцать, и ты поступил в магистратуру на кафедру физики?

– Я пропустил несколько классов. Я так понимаю, мы в этом фильме на стороне повстанцев. Ты не возражаешь, если мы потом поговорим? Я согласен, что это очень важно для соседей наладить тесную связь, но у меня не очень хорошо получается делать несколько дел одновременно. Мой психотерапевт говорит, что у меня чрезмерно развита способность фокусироваться.

Я сморгнул.

– Аа… хорошо.

– Великолепно! – Филдинг поудобнее устроился на диване и переключил все свое внимание на экран.

Вот так Филдинг Монро стал моим соседом.


	3. Chapter 3

Отличительной чертой Филдинга было то, что, в конце концов, вторая туфелька всегда падала. Потому что мозг Филдинга был подобен базе данных. Все, что бы вы ни говорили или ни делали, или кто-то другой ни говорил бы или ни делал в присутствии Филдинга, рано или поздно замечалось, осторожно соскребалось, вывешивалось посушиться, накрахмаливалось и обратно доставлялось вам в прозрачном пластиковом пакете.

Так что, по правде говоря, когда тем же вечером мы ужинали с Филдингом, я не должен был так удивляться появлению этой самой посылочки, прикрепленной к тому злосчастному комментарию Регины в кофейне.

Я был серьезно помешан на правильном питании. Мое первое занятие в Корнелле по предмету Здоровое Питание кардинально изменило мою жизнь. Ничто так не заставит тебя со всей серьезностью подойти к тому, что попадает внутрь твоего организма, как просмотр видео о вскрытии артерий, забитых жиром, или легких семидесятилетнего курильщика.

Но не так-то просто было питаться правильно, если считать, что у меня было очень плотное расписание, и мне приходилось работать на двух работах. Так что каждое воскресенье я целый день готовил огромные партии еды на неделю вперед, складывал их в пластиковые контейнеры и засовывал в холодильник. А с тех пор, как въехал Филдинг и напугал меня до смерти своими пластиковыми чашками Ролтон и замороженными куриными наггетсами с трансжирами, я делал это для нас обоих. И это была отличная система. _Патер_ ее одобрил и платил за все наши продукты – и не за какие-то там дешевые, а за такую еду как экологически чистая курица и черный рис. И Филдинг по воскресеньям помогал мне с готовкой. Он никогда раньше даже чай сам себе не заваривал, так что я показал ему, как резать овощи и фиолетовый лук, и все такое прочее. Я не любил готовить, но вместе с Филдингом это было вроде как весело. Как бы то ни было, я не жаловался.

В тот вечер я разогрел запеканку с курицей, брокколи и грибами. Филдинг, как обычно, поглотил ее за менее чем десять минут. Он, похоже, витал в облаках, пока я пытался поболтать с ним о чем-либо. Очевидно, мысленно, он был где-то очень далеко-далеко. Я сдался и начал собирать посуду. И тут взорвалась бомба.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня целоваться, – сказал Филдинг самым своим надменным тоном. Это звучало как требование, типа _«Принеси-ка мне лампу с комода, красотка»._

Я знал, что Филдинг использовал этот командный тон, когда он пытался скрыть свою неуверенность, так что я не стал сразу на него злиться. Однако, я замер, с тарелками в руках. Я заставил себя отнести их к раковине и аккуратно поставить, самоотверженно пытаясь не разбить. Я вернулся обратно к столу и сел.

Филдинг внимательно разглядывал меня, сложив руки на груди.

– Ну?

– Нет, – сказал я.

– Могу я узнать почему?

– Потому что этого не будет, – мне казалось, что мой голос звучал спокойно. Кроме того, я даже пометил себя галочкой как «святой» за то, что не ударил Филдинга в лицо или не покатился со смеху.

– Но Регина сказала, что ты лучше всех целуешься на кампусе. У тебя такая репутация.

– Я хочу пиво. Ты будешь пиво? – я резко встал.

– Сегодня _четверг_ , – напомнил мне Филдинг, намекая, что мне лучше этого не делать. И он был прав. Филдинг никогда не пил посреди недели. Он мало весил, и даже от одной бутылки пива становился слишком поддатым, чтобы делать уроки после нее.

Я тоже обычно не пил посреди недели. Но, блядь, мне нужно было выпить. Я достал одну бутылку из холодильника и открыл крышку. Я повернулся и увидел, что Филдинг последовал за мной на кухню.

– Ну? Для тебя это проблема – выполнить мою просьбу?

Я сделал большой глоток.

– Проблема в том, Филдинг, что этого не будет.

– Ох, как убедительно. Я одумался, выслушав твой весомый аргумент, – поглумился Филдинг.

Я зашагал в гостиную. Филдинг последовал за мной.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что я сказал нет.

– Это не ответ.

Я вздохнул и досчитал до десяти. Я напомнил себе, что Филдинг не был обычным парнем. Он просто не понимал таких вещей, как социальные сигналы. Он был ебанным гением с IQ где-то в стратосфере, но он рос в страшно закрытой обстановке вдали от школы, уроков и кружков. Он свободно говорил на французском и русском и изумительно играл на фортепиано, но, насколько мне было известно, друзей у него было очень мало. Так что он, скорее всего, не имел ни малейшего, блядь, понятия, насколько неуместной была его просьба.

– Потому что, Филдинг, я не гей, – решительно сказал я. – О чем ты, возможно, уже должен был догадаться, будучи моим соседом. Это означает, что я не целую мужчин.

Филдинг выглядел озадаченным.

– Я не прошу тебя поцеловать меня, потому что ты этого _хочешь_. Я имею в виду простой обмен навыками. Как ты до этого научил меня бегать.

Да, я и вправду научил Филдинга бегать. Я бегал три мили в день каждое утро, и теперь Филдинг бегал вместе со мной. Если бы я его не канал, Филдинг, возможно, никогда бы не отлип от своего компьютера, а такой сидячий образ жизни может навредить кому угодно.

– Мое обучение тебя основам бега не включало в себя засовывание языка тебе в рот. Ведь об этом ты просишь, так? Ты не просишь меня начертить графики, или говорить, что тебе нужно делать, пока ты тренируешься на манекене? – я потихоньку начинал психовать.

Филдинг забавно изогнул бровь.

– Я полагаю, что прямая демонстрация будет необходима, да.

– Тогда забудь об этом.

Я сел на диван и схватил пульт. По телевизору не было ничего интересного, но я нашел старый эпизод Секретных Материалов. Я поглощал свое пиво. Мое сердце билось с перебоями, и ладони стали влажными. Мне было _чрезвычайно_ некомфортно. А Филдинг просто стоял посреди гостиной со своим «загруженным» лицом.

– Все дело в слюне? – спросил Филдинг. – Передаче микробов? Потому что, ты определенно не требовал справку от врача от десятков тех девчонок, с которым ты целовался. Я полностью здоров.

– Дело не в микробах! Боже. Ты же в курсе, что существуют два пола, так? Мужской и женский? То есть, ты же не _настолько_ далек от реальности.

Филдинг выглядел обиженным.

– Я в курсе концепции и цели полов, Мик. Но я же не прошу, чтобы ты заделал мне ребенка.

– Нет, потому что _это_ будет уже перебор, – саркастически подметил я.

– Я все равно не понимаю твоей точки зрения. Ты утверждаешь, что если я мужчина, ты _не можешь_ поцеловать меня так же, как ты целуешь женщину?

– Именно это я и утверждаю, да.

Филдинг немного покачал головой: так же, как он это делал, когда он не мог понять чего-то.

– Мы будем делать это ртами, так ведь? Губами и языками, специально выбрав позу, куда положить руки, какое давление применить, что-то такое?

– Да, но…

– Насколько мне известно, обоим полам присущи эти части. Я так полагаю, в процессе поцелуя необязательно хватать за грудь или за промежность, так ведь?

– Нет.

– Тогда я не могу понять, при чем здесь мужская и женская анатомия.

Я наклонился вперед и постучал головой по кофейному столику. Серьезно, зачем я вообще пытался объяснить это ему?

– Что ж, очевидно, я тебя расстроил, – сказал Филдинг, немного обиженным тоном. – Но тебе не нужно долбиться своей черепной коробкой.

Я выключил телевизор.

– Знаешь что? Я сильно устал. Я лягу спать пораньше. Спокойной ночи.

Я зашел в свою комнату и захлопнул дверь. И, чтобы мне больше не пришлось думать о поцелуях с Филдингом, я и вправду лег спать. В восемь часов вечера.


	4. Chapter 4

– Может быть, если я объясню, почему мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал Филдинг на следующее утро, пока мы сидели у фонтана, наслаждаясь Санта-хренью и зеленым чаем.

– А? С чем?

Я засунул нашу беседу куда поглубже, в архивы своей памяти. Она хранилась в бронированном сейфе. И охранялась ротвейлерами.

– С поцелуями. Понимаешь, в моей лаборатории по физике есть девушка. Ее зовут Сьюзен ДеВри. Она, как это именуется в народе, «целколомка».

Я похлебывал свой зеленый чай и улыбался. Да. Я знал нескольких таких. Хорошие были времена.

– И?

– И, очевидно, я на самом первом месте в ее списке. Возможно даже, она хочет отгрызть мне голову после и повесить ее себе на стену.

Я хмыкнул.

– Она угрожала… хотя, вообще-то, должен быть более стремный синоним для этого – «завалить меня» под омелой на рождественской вечеринке на кафедре физики. Которая состоится за день до начала зимних каникул: через семнадцать дней и двенадцать часов, если считать от настоящего момента, если быть точным.

– Понимаю, – я почувствовал облегчение, узнав, что, оказывается, за этой чудной просьбой Филдинга стояла реальная причина. – И ты хочешь произвести на нее впечатление, заставить ее упасть на колени и скандировать «Филдинг, Филдинг!» – представив все это, я не смог сдержать смеха. Два влюбленных ботаника. Это было даже мило.

Филдинг оскорбленно посмотрел на меня.

– Если ты намекаешь, что я хочу подстегнуть ее интерес ко мне, то я тебе со всей серьезностью заявляю, что это не так.

– Почему бы и нет? Тебе придется лишиться девственности рано или поздно. Она уродина?

Филдинг пожал плечами.

– Наверное, она достаточно привлекательная. Но она хочет меня только потому, что я девственник. Я не хочу стать просто очередным трофеем в ее коллекции. Кроме того, она не очень хороший человек, и у нее очень раздражающий смех. Ее хохот похож на ослиный вопль.

– Да, лучше, когда не приходится думать о скотине во время поцелуев, – мрачно согласился я.

Филдинг сильно пихнул меня в плечо, словно говоря, что это было совсем не смешно.

– Это твоя вина, что она охотится за мной.

– Моя? Что я сделал?

– Ты сделал меня слишком привлекательным, – пожаловался Филдинг.

Я не смог сдержать смех. Хотя, скорее это был ржач через нос. К счастью, не похоже, что Филдинга это обидело.

_Слишком привлекательным._ Это уморительно. Ох, я знал, что Филдинг _имел в виду_. Когда бедняга переехал ко мне в августе, он был просто жалок. Но, благодаря моему упорному вмешательству, Филдинг сменил свои очки на более хипстерские, его темные волосы отрасли и превратились во вполне приличную густую шевелюру, и теперь он носил джинсы и футболки. Что же до моноброви, вся слава досталась моей подруге Саманте. Она научила Филдинга, как пользоваться воском. Я отчетливо помнил, в каком шоке я пребывал, когда впервые увидел Филдинга, вышедшего из ванны с довольной Самантой. Теперь, без мегаброви, вы смогли бы разглядеть глаза Филдинга.

Которые были светлого серо-голубого цвета с черными ресницами, и вообще-то, очень приятные. Но все же, назвать Филдинга _привлекательным_ … Я повернул голову и в течение некоторого времени по-настоящему пытался рассмотреть его.

И почувствовал странноватую волнительную тошноту. Возможно, это была слабая форма шока.

Сидя там, в свете зимнего холодного утра, я словно еще раз по-новому увидел своего соседа. Только в этот раз, я увидел отнюдь не чудаковатого ботаника. Благодаря бегу и лучшему питанию, тощее тело Филдинга стало атлетическим, красивым и стройным. Его темные волосы отрасли и теперь блестели. У него была ярко выраженная челюсть, хорошее лицо, и те самые огромные серо-голубые глаза, скрытые черными очками словно бы из журнала GQ, которые делали его похожим на горячего библиотекаря. Мои глаза соскользнули на рот Филдинга. Он был немного надутым, с полными губами – такой рот, который я мог бы назвать «сочным», если бы он принадлежал девушке.

Я отвел взгляд, запутавшись и чувствуя себя некомфортно с этим новым мнением о Филдинге Монро. Когда он успел так сильно измениться? И почему я раньше этого не замечал?

Я откашлялся.

– Что ж, аа… Если ты не стремишься впечатлить эту Сьюзен, тогда я не понимаю, почему ты так волнуешься из-за поцелуя.

Филдинг фыркнул. Он говорил так, словно объяснял это ребенку.

– Это очень просто. Я не могу не прийти на вечеринку. Доктор Джемисон поручил мне присматривать за столиком с алкоголем с восьми до девяти. И, скорее всего, я не смогу игнорировать Сьюзен. Она будет охотиться за мной как за ебанным кроликом. Вся эта тема с омелой – самое настоящее сексуальное домогательство, без всякого сомнения. Но это праздники, и ничего нельзя поделать. И я _не хочу_ , чтобы вся научная кафедра стала свидетелем моего первого поцелуя, и все поняли, какой я на самом деле жалкий лузер.

– Твоего _первого поцелуя_?

– Ну, да, – сказал Филдинг, его сердитый взгляд стал еще мрачнее.

Возможно, меня не должно было это удивить, но я все равно удивился. Я знал, что Филдинг, когда он жил дома, и отдаленно не был тусовщиком и бабником, но я никогда не предполагал, что он мог быть _настолько_ неопытным.

– Ну… это не такое уж большое дело, Филдинг. Поцелуй под омелой в большинстве случаев – это просто соприкосновение губ. Ничего серьезного.

– А что, если нет? Что, если она засунет язык мне в рот, а я не буду знать, что мне делать? Ты бы видел, как она на меня смотрит – словно я голый, и у меня на теле вытатуировано «бесплатный обед».

Я засмеялся.

– Мне всегда приходится посещать такие мероприятия в одиночку, а все остальные приводят своих супругов, или девушку, или парня, – продолжил, хмурясь, Филдинг. – И без того хреново, но _это_ – это потенциально может быть унизительно. Я хочу, чтобы все воскликнули «Ох, посмотрите на Филдинга, он действительно знает, как надо целоваться!» – Филдинг помахал руками, изображая фальшивый экстаз. – А не что-то типа «Вы видели, как он пускал слюни, остолбенев от ужаса? Ну и придурок!»

– Я понимаю, – сказал я. Это была правда. Я неуклюже потрепал Филдинга по плечу. В Филдинге странным образом сочетались высокомерие гения и застенчивость девушки, подпирающей стенку на танцах. У меня было такое чувство, словно в прошлом над ним часто издевались. И хотя он притворялся, что ему было все равно, что люди о нем думали, я знал, что это было не так. Однажды он провел в своей комнате целый день, не вылезая, после того как какие-то мудаки, проезжая мимо на машине, как-то обозвали его. Мне пришлось выманивать его шоколадным мороженым и _Звёздным крейсером «Галактика_ ».

– Отлично! – улыбнулся Филдинг. – Так ты научишь меня?

– Нет. Но, слушай, может, мы можем попросить Саманту.

– Я не хочу целовать Саманту! – громко сказал Филдинг.

Я нервно огляделся вокруг.

– Почему нет? Она милая.

– У нее есть парень, – сказал Филдинг, слава Богу, более мягким, хотя и угрюмым голосом. – Ты мой лучший друг, Мик. Я доверяю тебе. Кроме того, не Саманта, а ты – лучше всех целуешься на кампусе. Если я собираюсь научиться чему-то, то уроки мне должен давать эксперт.

– Черт. Слушай, Регина сказала это только потому, что хочет залезть ко мне в штаны. Я, _серьезно,_ не лучше всех целуюсь на кампусе, понятно? Она просто так хотела ко мне подкатить.

Похоже, это не убедило Филдинга.

– Если все чирлидерши так говорят, то это правда. Могу поспорить, они перецеловали больше парней, чем кто бы то ни был.

Блин. Тут Филдинг использовал логическое мышление. Возможно, он даже подчитал, сколько парней перецеловала среднестатистическая чирлидерша.

– Короче, ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил Саманту, или нет? Потому что _я не собираюсь целовать тебя_.

Филдинг опустил взгляд на свои кеды, он выглядел расстроенным. Не сказав больше ни слова, он встал и побежал прочь на занятия.

Я потер лоб, чувствуя пульсацию начинающейся головной боли. Черт.


	5. Chapter 5

– Это пиздец как мило, ничего милее я еще в жизни не слышала, – сказала Саманта. Ее большие карие глаза округлились и сияли в романтическом запале.

– Это не мило, – раздраженно ответил я. – Это просто ужас.

Саманта надула губки и захлопала ресницами.

– Но Филдинг хочет, чтобы ты его _поцеловал_ , – проворковала она.

– Говори тише! – я огляделся, чувствуя приступ подступившей паранойи. Иногда вся эта ситуация казалась мне похожей на прикол, который в конечном итоге окажется на Ютюбе или еще где, сделав из меня шута горохового. Но нет, никто в студенческом клубе не обращал внимания на меня и Сэм, даже несмотря на то, что здесь было довольно людно для середины дня. Из-за дубака на улице и сгущающихся туч все хотели побыть в тепле. В любой момент должен был начаться снег.

– Да ладно, Сэм. Это серьезная ситуация. Что мне делать? Он от меня не отстанет.

Саманта вздохнула и, задумавшись, взяла в обе руки свой стаканчик с кофе.

Я любил Саманту до гроба. Она была моим единственным другом-женщиной. На первом курсе мы вместе ходили на одни и те же лабы по анатомии. В начале, я старался держаться от нее подальше, потому что с самого первого взгляда было очевидно, что Саманта была _хорошей_ девушкой, серьезной девушкой. А я изо всех сил старался избегать хороших девушек, неважно какими милыми они бы ни были. Они всегда ожидали серьезных отношений, а этого я просто не мог им дать. Но на Саманту совершенно не действовали мои чары, и это было замечательно. Потом я выяснил, что она была помолвлена с парнем, с которым встречалась со средней школы – ее _второй половинкой_ , который сейчас учился в Нью-Йоркском Университете. Она была по уши влюблена и безоговорочно предана ему. Я перестал волноваться. Мы оба специализировались в физической терапии, и у нас было много общих классов. Она хотела работать в больнице с пациентами, перенесшими операции. Меня больше увлекала профилактика – помогать людям стать здоровыми и быть в хорошей форме. Но мы оба были чертовски преданы делу. И, как и мне, курсовые работы тяжело давались Сэм. Мы понимали друг друга.

Она также была, возможно, единственным человеком, с кем я мог поговорить о девчонках. Богом клянусь, любой из моих друзей по футбольной команде, услышав все это, выставил бы меня на посмешище. Хуже того, они бы стали донимать Филдинга. Может, мне и не хотелось целоваться с ним, но я и не хотел, чтобы несчастного парня травили собаками.

Лицо Саманты было задумчивым.

– Ты думаешь, Филдинг – гей?

Я чуть было не подавился салатом. Логичный вопрос.

– Я не… мне так не кажется? Это вообще возможно, чтобы кто-то с таким ужасным вкусом в одежде, мог быть геем? Я не знаю. Трудно сказать, – я еще немного подумал об этом. – Мне кажется, что он вообще совсем по-другому смотрит на это. Он ведет себя так, словно это для него просто какой-то механический эксперимент. Ему взбрело в голову, что я эксперт в поцелуях, и он хочет, чтобы я научил его целоваться так же, как я научил его всему остальному. Он никогда еще никого не целовал, поэтому он не понимает, что это, ну, ты понимаешь, _интимное дело._

– О, Боже мой! – Сэм вновь превратилась в чересчур жизнерадостного щенка. – Он хочет, чтобы ты стал первым, кто его поцелует! – она положила руку себе на сердце, которое того гляди готово было выскочить из груди.

– _Сэм._ Эта баночка с йогуртом того гляди окажется у тебя на голове. Ты же помнишь, что у меня есть младшая сестра. Я не побоюсь проучить тебя.

– Но Мик! _Его первый поцелуй._ Ты помнишь свой первый поцелуй?

Хмурясь, я тыкнул своей вилкой в салат.

– Ага. Это была тетя моего друга Дина. Ей было тридцать, или что-то типа того. Я остался у него на ночевку, а она как раз была в его доме. Я вышел, чтобы выпить стакан воды перед тем, как лечь спать, а она потащила меня в свою спальню и там оприходовала. Мне было четырнадцать.

– Ой, – грустно сказала Сэм, кладя свою ладонь на мою.

– Что? Я же парень. Не то, что бы я сказал нет.

– Но… она испортила твой первый поцелуй. Он должен был стать волшебным.

Я пожал плечами.

– Может быть, это только для девушек так.

Но ее глаза стали похожи на чертовы колодцы, наполненные сожалением, и я тоже почувствовал укол чего-то такого. Я никогда раньше не думал об этом. В ретроспективе: взрослая женщина, соблазняющая четырнадцатилетнего друга своего племянника было не самым честным поступком. Она даже не была особо привлекательной, и ее не особо заботили мои чувства. Она обиделась, когда я кончил слишком быстро, как будто ожидала, что девственник мог взорвать ей мозг. Я помню, как дерьмово себя чувствовал сразу после. Я никогда не рассказывал Дину.

Мой салат больше не казался мне вкусным. Я оттодвинул тарелку.

– А что насчет тебя? Я так полагаю, твой первый поцелуй был с Робом?

Сэм мечтательно улыбнулась.

– Ага. В домике моих родителей. Нам было двенадцать. Мы сидели на пристани теплым летним вечером. Была полная луна, стрекотали кузнечики… Боже, это было просто нечто.

Я недовольно хмыкнул.

– Я прям так и вижу, как кружатся сердечки и цветы над твоей головой. Того гляди стошнит.

– Я знаю, – Сэм выглядела довольной собой.

– Это еще одна причина, почему я не могу сделать это. Ты права: первый поцелуй Филдинга должен что-то значить для него, а не быть чем-то вроде _совершенствования навыка_.

Думая об этом, Сэм сделала несколько глотков супа.

– Мик, ты лучший друг Филдинга. Возможно, его первый настоящий друг. Ты очень хорошо к нему относишься.

– Я… хорошо с ним лажу, и это все. Он интересный. И ты знаешь, какой он. Филдинг – возможно, самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, или _вообще_ когда-нибудь встречу, но должен быть кто-то, кто бы за ним присматривал.

– Я просто говорю, что он очень привязан к тебе, – настойчиво сказала Сэм. – _И_ , давай признаем, ты охуенски горячий. Его первый поцелуй может быть с кем и похуже.

Я бросил на нее злобный взгляд.

– Филдинг не такой. Он вообще никогда не смотрел на меня подобным образом, или на кого-то еще, если уж на то пошло. По крайней мере, я никогда этого не замечал.

– Но он попросил _тебя_ научить его. Так что, может быть, это значит для него больше, чем он тебе показывает… или сам понимает. Он может не понимать, что он чувствует.

Я покачал головой, не соглашаясь с этим.

– Нет. Не раздувай из этого то, чем это не является. Говорю тебе, ему просто взбрело в голову, что я «лучше всего целуюсь на кампусе», и он хочет впитать мои знания, как это делают вулканцы, когда у них происходит слияние разумов. Для него в этом нет ничего личного.

Сэм постукивала пальцами по столу: не похоже, что мои слова убедили ее.

– Что ж, если в этом нет ничего личного, тогда почему бы тебе просто не сделать это? Конечно, тебя же не так сильно ужасает мысль о поцелуе с мужчиной, чтобы ты не смог просто закрыть глаза и подумать об Англии в течение одной минуты. Если это так много значит для него.

Такая мысль уже приходила мне в голову. Но думать об этом и на самом деле _сделать_ это – это совершенно разные вещи. Подойти к Филдингу вплотную и…

Я покачал головой и наклонился вперед, чтобы продолжить беседу тише.

– Да ладно, Сэм. Поцелуи это… секс. Я не хочу просрать нашу дружбу. Что, если ему это понравится? Что, если это его заведет?

_Что, если меня это заведет?_ При мысли об этом я почувствовал в животе горячую скручивающую панику.

Сэм насмешливо изогнула бровь.

– Не слишком ли ты большого мнения о себе, мистер Качок? Ты действительно думаешь, что перед тобой невозможно устоять?

Я засмеялся.

– Ага. Это то, что люди говорят мне постоянно. Но, гм… Я подумал…

Сэм положила в рот ложку с йогуртом и подозрительно посмотрела на меня.

– Как бы _ты_ себя почувствовала, если бы тебе нужно было сделать это?

Сэм подавилась, и ей пришлось сделать глоток.

– Даже не пытайся переводить стрелки, – сказала она, когда ее глаза перестали слезиться. – Филдинг попросил не меня, он попросил тебя. Кроме того, я уверена, что Роб не будет в восторге от этой идеи.

Я вздохнул.

Сэм по-матерински похлопала меня по щеке.

– Что ж, лапочка, тебе придется самому разобраться с этим. Но что бы ты не решил, постарайся не причинить ему боль, хорошо?

И именно этого я и боялся.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, не выкладывайте и не загружайте главы данного произведения на сторонние ресурсы.
> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
> 
> «Приключения Снеговика Фрости» – американский рождественский короткометражный мультфильм, снятый специально для телевидения в 1969 году по мотивам одноимённой популярной рождественской песни. Премьера состоялась 7 декабря 1969 года на канале CBS (по этому каналу его передают и по сей день).

Снег на самом деле пошел, да еще и очень сильный. К тому моменту, как наши пути с Сэм разошлись в студенческом клубе, он уже шел крупными хлопьями толстой стеной. Когда я дошел до Скилкопф-Холла, где проходили мои занятия по кинезиологии, на земле уже лежал толстый пятисантиметровый слой. Я увидел листок бумаги, приклеенный к двери аудитории. Лекция была отменена, чтобы студенты и преподаватели, живущие за пределами кампуса, смогли безопасно добраться домой. Профессор написал, _что_ нужно прочитать и написать к следующему уроку.

Скорее всего, я потрачу больше времени на это задание, чем если бы я просто отсидел это занятие, но меня внезапно обуяла радость. Я снова почувствовал себя ребенком, радующимся отмене уроков из-за снегопада. И мне не нужно было работать в фитнес-центре сегодня вечером. Ура! Я отправился домой, чтобы блаженно насладиться своим внезапно возникшим свободным временем.

Филдинг уже был дома. Когда я вошел, он разглядывал полку с DVD. Я развязал ботинки и оставил их на коврике у входа, чтобы не заносить грязный снег дальше в дом. Он развернулся ко мне с огромной лыбой на лице.

– Мои занятия отменили! – он поднял вверх два DVD. – Что звучит заманчивей для тебя, _Психо_ или _Терминатор_? Я не смотрел ни один из этих фильмов.

– Потом, бро, когда стемнеет. У тебя есть термобелье?

– Ээ… что? – Филдинг выглядел озадаченным.

– Неважно. Я меня есть запасное.

Я порылся в своей комнате и нашел запасной набор термобелья. Я вернулся обратно в гостиную и бросил его Филдингу.

– Надень его под свои самые плотные джинсы. На тело надень это, футболку и свитер. Еще надень свою парку и перчатки.

– Мы едем на Аляску? – весело спросил Филдинг.

Я ухмыльнулся.

– Ты когда-нибудь играл в снежки?

– Нет, – признал Филдинг, его глаза уже начали блестеть от предвкушения.

– Одним девственником по игре в снежки скоро станет меньше! Давай быстрей. Через несколько часов уже стемнеет.

Филдинг оказался профессиональным игроком в снежки. Серьезно, если бы снежки могли убивать, он мог бы зарабатывать на жизнь профессиональным убийцей. Он три раза попал мне в грудь в самом начале, но его снежки сразу же рассыпались при контакте. Я предложил прерваться и показал, как их надо делать.

– Лепи их вот так, – продемонстрировал я, загребая руками огромные горсти снега и сжимая их в шар. – Сильно сжимай их пять-десять секунд. Тепло от твоих рук, даже через перчатки, начнет слегка плавить снег, делая снежки плотнее. После чего они не будут так легко разваливаться.

– Структурная целостность. Да, понял, – сказал Филдинг, хитроумно улыбаясь. – Знаешь, можно изобрести перчатки, которые ускорят процесс.

– Ага, ну, когда ты сделаешь это, я хочу свою долю. А пока, придется делать все по старинке.

– Я размажу тебя, – с каменным лицом сказал Филдинг.

У него вроде как получилось. Что для такого атлета как я было просто оскорбительно. Я не ожидал, что у Филдинга будет такой точный прицел. Или вообще хоть какой-нибудь прицел. Не знаю. Может быть, он подсчитывал траектории или скорость ветра, или силу притяжения Земли, крутящейся вокруг солнца именно в этот день декабря, или что-то типа того. Что бы то ни было, он каждый хренов раз попадал в меня, как бы ловко я ни уворачивался. Я чувствовал себя уточкой на стрельбище. Мне самому удались несколько смертельных ударов: несколько хороших ударов по коленкам, а потом я попал ему в лицо прямо в переносицу, залепив его очки снегом. Это было офигенно смешно. Хотя мне было уже не до смеха, когда он отомстил мне одним довольно сильным ударом прямо в макушку, пока я смеялся, согнувшись пополам, и потом еще одним в лицо, когда я распрямился и сказал ему «Эй!».

Ему тоже показалось это офигенно смешным.

И, конечно, игра в снежки не будет полной, пока ты не засунешь хорошенькую горсть мокрого снега кому-нибудь за шиворот. У меня было преимущество, потому что я знал это, но я решил не делиться этим знанием с Филдингом. Но сначала мне нужно было подобраться к нему поближе. Замыслив свой хитроумный план, я притворился, что у меня звонит телефон и взял трубку. Подняв палец, показывая, что нужно приостановить игру, я исчез за углом дома, чтобы «ответить на звонок». Я обошел дом, и вышел с другой стороны, с трудом сдавливая свои смешки. Филдинг стоял в снегу, наклонившись, лепя снежки, полностью сконцентрировав внимание на этой задаче, плотно сжимая снег своими руками в перчатках.

Не всегда можно бесшумно ходить по снегу. Иногда он издает легкий шорох. Но сегодня снег был тяжелым и пушистым, и каким-то образом мне удалось подойти к нему близко неуслышанным. Я собрал огромную горсть снега и, в один шаг, оттянул капюшон его парки, чтобы появилось отверстие, и сунул руку ему за шиворот.

Он высоко взвизгнул и подпрыгнул. Всего две секунды он смотрел на меня удивленно и взбешенно, а потом сам загреб в руки побольше снега и побежал догонять меня через двор. Мне удавалось оторваться от него, пока он не поймал меня за шарф и не дернул назад. Чтобы оттянуть неизбежное наказание, я воспользовался моментом, крутанулся и повалил его на землю.

Мы начали бороться и валяться в снегу, оба смеясь как безумные. Он пытался засунуть свои руки со снегом мне за воротник, я пытался не допустить этого. Я был сильнее, но он был скользким, длинным и настроен решительно. Наконец-то, мне удалось схватить его за оба запястья. Я прижал их к земле по бокам, и плашмя лег на него, чтобы он перестал ерзать.

Что было большой ошибкой.

Я затих, а он еще долго смеялся. Я должен был сразу же слезть с него, но я как будто завис. Словно, если бы я пошевелился, то все это каким-то образом стало тем, что отчаянно пытался избежать. Наверно, это было похоже на встречу лицом к лицу со львом. Ты хочешь убежать, но частично убежден, что если ты замрешь, то, может быть, он тебя не увидит.

Но Филдинг меня увидел. Он резко перестал смеяться и уставился на меня. Он, похоже, тоже завис, из-за чего я задумался, может, я ошибся, и львом был я, а не он. Его глаза скользнули по моим губам, а бровь изогнулась в замешательстве. И потом я почувствовал это – что-то теплое и твердое выросло в пространстве, где соприкасались наши промежности.

Клянусь, я был без понятия, был ли это он или я, но я знал, что я должен был убраться, нахрен, подальше. Я подпрыгнул так, словно был объят пламенем. Мой разум работал на пределе, и я воспользовался первой же идеей, которую мой тормознутый мозг смог изобрести. Я увидел его запас снежков, схватил один и начал катать его по снегу, делая все больше и больше.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Филдинг из-за моего плеча.

– Ты когда-нибудь лепил снеговика?

– Серьезно?

– Серьезен на сто процентов. И ты уже проигрываешь.

Он заколебался.

– Это гонка? – я знал, что он просто хотел убедиться, что понял все правила. Я засмеялся.

– Нет. Это не гонка, это конкурс красоты. Или, скорее, конкурс мастерства. Выиграет тот, кто слепит самого красивого снеговика. Тебе лучше начать, если ты хочешь закончить до темноты.

Вскрикнув, Филдинг начал собирать снег, и все снова встало на свои места, словно того момента между нами никогда и не было. Я был более чем счастлив вышвырнуть его из моей головы и даже больше – сменить замки, чтобы он больше не смог вернуться.

Пока я катал нижнюю, среднюю и верхнюю части моего снеговика также, как это везде делают специальные специалисты по работе со снегом, Филдинг копался в доме и выскочил с огромной пластиковой чашкой, которую я использовал для попкорна, картонной коробкой примерно такого же размера и кухонной лопаткой. Он плотно утрамбовывал снег в коробку и потом вытаскивал его четыре раза, чтобы сделать прямоугольник. Я старался нечасто подглядывать и заниматься своим собственным шедевром, но я не мог не сдержаться, чтобы не выяснить, что там собирался создать Филдинг. Потом Филдинг использовал лопатку, чтобы срезать углы и сделать снеговик овальной формы. Он утрамбовал снег в миску.

Когда я втыкал нос в виде морковки и прилеплял два чернослива для глаз, мне стало понятно, что задумал Филдинг. И вот, спустя какое-то время, пристроив несколько выброшенных деталей от компьютера, на переднем дворе красовались мой толстый снеговик и… R2D2.

– Выпендрежник, – я глядел на его создание с ненавистью.

– Очевидно, кое-кто из нас обладает более искусными навыками в лепке снеговиков. Мне больше нечего сказать.

– Однако, мой более традиционный. О нем сделали фильм, и все такое. Знаешь, что говорят о классике.

– И все же, прогресс не стоит на месте. Поэтому мы больше не используем дискеты.

Я улыбнулся – умный засранец – но я все-таки решил продолжить спор. Только, в этот момент я заметил машину, которая медленно ехала по улице. Несколько машин уже проехало мимо, пока мы лепили снеговиков на переднем дворе, но, в основном, на дороге из-за слабой метели было пусто. Однако, этот водитель остановился около нашего дома. Из машины вышла девушка – невысокая брюнетка с округлым, симпатичным лицом. На ней не было шапки, и сразу же снег стал садиться на ее длинные коричневые волосы.

Я подошел к ней.

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – я подумал, может быть, у нее были проблемы с машиной, или она потерялась.

Брюнетка посмотрела на меня – оценивающе, расчленяюще и отвергающе – и от такого взгляда у меня по спине пробежал холодок. Внезапно, она мне больше не казалась такой симпатичной. Она подошла к калитке и положила руки сверху на заснеженное ограждение.

– Земля вызывает Филдинга, – громко сказала она, не обращая на меня внимания.

Он стоял на коленках и вырезал дополнительные детали около рюмки, которую он использовал в качестве «глаза» R2D2, и тут же напрягся, услышав ее голос, словно в него попали из ружья. Он не оглянулся.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Сьюзен? – напрямую спросил он.

– Просто проезжала мимо. Я вижу, ты с пользой проводишь свое свободное время, – ее тон излучал сарказм.

Филдинг не ответил, а просто продолжил работать. Но я заметил, как его брови еще мрачнее нахмурились, а его щеки, которые уже были красными из-за холода, покраснели еще сильнее. Меня это взбесило. Почему Филдинг должен чувствовать угрызения совести из-за того, что проводит свой день в снегу? Парень работал как вол всю свою жизнь. Он заслужил… нет, ему _нужно было_ немного отдохнуть.

И тут до меня дошло – Сьюзен. Это _та самая_ Сьюзен?

– Ты собираешься представить меня, Филдинг? – спросил я.

– Мик Колман, Сьюзен ДеВри. Мик мой сосед. К моей печали, Сьюзен учится вместе со мной на кафедре физики.

Сьюзен самодовольно улыбнулась.

– Ха-ха. Очень смешно.

Филдинг встал и, все еще не глядя на Сьюзен, замер, похоже, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Он начал собирать свои инструменты, которые он разбросал по всему двору. Я сделал еще один шаг в сторону Сьюзен и оперся на калитку.

Я смерил ее взглядом, который, со стороны, вряд ли, кто-либо счел доброжелательным. Она взглянула на меня, презрительно распрямила спину, посмотрела на Филдинга, а потом обратно на меня с омерзительно фальшивой улыбкой, которая словно бы говорила _«Отвали, придурок»._

– У тебя есть задание по электродинамике по теореме Нетера? Я не могу найти свою копию, – застенчиво спросила она Филдинга.

– У меня есть, – Филдинг встал, держа в руках коробку со своими вещами.

– Ты не возражаешь, если я прямо сейчас скопирую его? Мне очень нужно поработать над ним сегодня вечером. Пожалуйста, Филдинг? – ее голос источал такое количество сексуальной энергии, что ее хватило бы, чтобы растопить сосульку.

Я _реально_ услышал через весь двор, как Филдинг сглотнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он дрожащим голосом. Он понес свою коробку в дом.

Сьюзен потянулась к замку калитки. Я опередил ее и положил свою руку на него, страстно желая, чтобы она осталась за забором. Мне не нравилась Сьюзен ДеВри. Она мне _совсем_ не нравилась. Очевидно, она была умной, но она напомнила мне некоторых популярных девчонок из школьных группировок, которые могли радоваться жизни, только когда кто-то страдал от их рук. Я не совсем понимал, почему она так цеплялась за Филдинга, но он ей, ясное дело, был для чего-то нужен.

Она действительно была целколомкой, как говорил Филдинг? Просто хотела добавить еще одно имя в список своих побед? Я так не думал. Я почувствовал нечто большее… какую-то _более важную_ цель. И когда я поразмышлял об этом: а ведь Филдинг был завидным уловом. Он, возможно, был самым перспективным студентом в Корнелле. Он гарантировал себе будущее в качестве ученого, был из богатой семьи, и он был наивным. Такая девчонка как она сможет легко обвести его вокруг пальца. От этой мысли мне стало дурно.

В течение нескольких секунд мы боролись за калитку, Сьюзен пыталась ее открыть, а я старался оставить ее закрытой.

– Отпусти, козел! – фыркнула Сьюзен.

Неохотно, я отпустил. Он проскочила мимо меня в дом. Проходя мимо снеговиков, она презрительно посмотрела на них.

– R2D2 и Фрости? Вам что двенадцать? – она зашла внутрь, так сильно потянув входную дверь, что она скрипнула.

Я знал, что она пыталась подколоть меня, и мне, по правде, было насрать, что Сьюзен думала обо мне или о моем снеговике. Но она также оскорбила Филдинга, и это… Я не знаю. Из-за этого мне на душе стало пиздец как хреново.

Сьюзен не осталась надолго, благодаря моему назойливому присутствию и тому, что Филдинг был не в состоянии выдавить из себя больше двух слов или посмотреть ей в глаза. После того, как она взяла задание и ушла, Филдинг устроился у своего компьютера, неотрывно глядя на экран.

Я смотрел на него из дверного проема. Джинсы Филдинга были мокрыми от снега. Я знал, что он может совсем забыться, работая над заданием, и просидеть в них несколько часов.

– Эй. Пока ты не завис со своей работой, тебе нужно снять эту мокрую одежду. Горячая ванна тоже не повредит.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Филдинг, не поднимая глаз. Он был в плохом настроении – что было отстойно после всех наших веселых игр на снегу.

– Все еще хочешь посмотреть Психо?

– Нет. Мне нужно заниматься.

Я с удовольствием предвкушал незапланированный вечер кино. Но я слишком хорошо знал Филдинга и понимал, что теперь мне будет не по силам отлепить его от этого задания.

– Хорошо. Но тебе следует быстренько принять ванну, чтобы согреться, – настойчиво сказал я. – Ты заболеешь, если будешь сидеть вот так. Я наполню ванну для тебя. Хорошо?

Филдинг пожал плечами, соглашаясь без особого энтузиазма, но его плечи расслабились. Я увидел, как частично снялось напряжение, и потом он повернулся и улыбнулся мне. Я улыбнулся в ответ. Мне нравилось заботиться о нем, и от таких небольших благодарностей типа этой я чувствовал себя непобедимым.

Я задержался у дверного проема. Я хотел сказать что-то типа _«Держись подальше от этой девушки, от нее одни неприятности»._ Или _«Ты прав, Сьюзен ДеВри не должна стать твоим первым поцелуем»_. Но у меня не было прав озвучить первое. А что же касается второго: если бы я сказал что-то типа такого, мне бы пришлось предложить свои услуги, так ведь? Перебороть себя и выполнить его просьбу. А я не мог этого сделать. Я, блядь, правда, серьезно не мог этого сделать.

Так что, я промолчал. Я просто пошел набирать ванну.


	7. Chapter 7

Утром четверга я пошел разбудить Филдинга для нашей совместной пробежки, и обнаружил его зарывшимся под одеялами, подальше от всего мира. Скорее всего, он занимался всю ночь. Я оставил его отсыпаться, упаковался в несколько слоев и пошел на пробежку в одиночку. Но машины для посыпки дорог солью и песком еще не успели сделать свое дело, и снег все еще лежал плотным слоем на дорогах и тротуарах. Я отправился домой, решив подождать до лучших времен.

В четверг у меня очень загруженное расписание занятий, и с одиннадцати до часу я работал в магазине здорового питания, готовил бутерброды и смузи. В любую погоду, в болезни и здравии с понедельника по пятницу я работал именно в эти часы. Из-за этого мне казалось, что день шел быстрее, что было хорошо, потому что я был слишком занят, чтобы думать о тех вещах, о которых мне не хотелось думать – как, например, о том, что случилось на снегу.

Когда я вернулся домой в полпятого, Филдинг занимался за столом на кухне.

– Убить готов за пробежку, – сказал я ему. – Пойдешь со мной?

– Боже, да. С удовольствием, – он уронил ручку, встал и потянулся.

Нашим любимым маршрутом была петля длиной три мили, которая проходила через Корнеллский Дендрариум с его садами, болотами и лесами. Это путь был очень красивым в любую погоду, но сегодня – особенно. Снег растаял на дорожках, но остался лежать на лужайках и деревьях, создавая абсурдно живописный сказочный зимний пейзаж.

Мне нравилось бегать с Филдингом, потому что из-за его длинных ног мне приходилось немножко увеличивать свой темп, что было оптимальным для нужной нагрузки. И мне нравилось, когда мне удавалось оторвать его от своего компьютера, хотя бы на немного, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Мы начали бегать вместе в сентябре, и совсем скоро стало очевидным, что Филдинг был бегуном по природе. Я был крепким и широким, мускулистым и компактным, и я вроде как топал, когда бегал. Но Филдинг был стройным и длинноногим. После того, как его тело преодолело изначальный шок от того, что его заставили выполнять хоть какую-то нагрузку, он быстро стал таким грациозным бегуном, каким мне никогда было не стать.

Обычно мы бегали, не останавливаясь, но мы как раз оказались рядом с этим ужасно красивым прудом с белой пристанью. Солнце уже садилось, и розовое небо отражалось на ярко-синей поверхности воды. Не сказав друг другу ни слова, мы остановились и просто стояли там и наслаждались видом.

– Ты давно ни с кем не встречался, – нарушил тишину Филдинг своим фирменным вздором.

Нахмурившись, я зажмурился, глядя на небо.

– Что? Да, встречался.

– Когда?

– Когда что?

– Когда ты ходишь на свидания с девушками? Я не замечал, чтобы ты это делал.

– Я хожу, – я фыркнул. – Помнишь тот раз, когда я собирался на свидание и надел темно-красный пиджак, а ты сказал, что он будет очень кстати, если я пролью вино на него, и тогда никто этого не заметит? – я хмыкнул.

– Да. Это было в сентябре.

– Нет, не было.

– Да, было.

Я задумался над этим. Возможно, это и вправду был сентябрь.

– На кампусе все называют тебя шлюхой, – без обиняков сказал Филдинг.

Я с трудом выдохнул.

– Неправда!

– Так ты ведешь себя. Не то, чтобы меня это напрягало. Но меня вводит в заблуждение несоответствие между твоей репутацией и тем, что я лично наблюдаю. Это заставляет меня задуматься. Либо твоя репутация не заслужена – в этом случае, было ли это умышленно культивированная дезинформация или просто недопонимание? Либо твоя репутация заслужена, но твое поведение изменилось. В этом случае, каков был стимул для изменения?

Я закатил глаза.

– Или, может быть, это не так уж сложно. Может быть, я просто пахал как проклятый в этом семестре.

– Сильнее, чем в прошлом году?

Я не знал, что сказать. Я действительно делал это неосознанно, это правда. В этом семестре мне не очень много перепало. Мои занятия отнимали все мое время, даже без футбольных тренировок. Я много работал, бегал, ходил в тренажерку, и у меня был Филдинг, с которым я проводил время дома. Весь этот ритуал спаривания просто не был у меня в приоритете.

Но даже в прошлом семестре, когда я все еще жил в общаге, новизна бесконечного секса в колледже постепенно выветрилась. Я чувствовал себя так, словно делал все на автомате. Словно, все было одно и то же, одно и то же, голова новой девушки на все тех же мало чем отличающихся женских частях. Ну, то есть, очевидно, секс – это кусочек рая. Но иногда, девушки не хотели следовать плану «секса без обязательств». Иногда, это причиняло им боль, а я, в конечном итоге, чувствовал себя либо в ловушке, либо настоящим козлом. Я ненавидел это чувство. Если честно, это практически того не стоило.

– Я был просто слишком загружен в последнее время, но мне действительно надо больше встречаться. Используй, либо потеряешь, так? У меня будет куча времени во время каникул, и я знаю много девчонок у себя дома, – я почувствовал себя лучше теперь, когда я выработал план. План, включающий в себя привлекательных молодых женщин.

Филдинг молчал.

– А что насчет тебя? Ты тоже мог бы с кем-нибудь встречаться. Есть же кто-то поприятнее Сьюзен ДеВри, – я не смог скрыть своего отношения в голосе, когда произносил ее имя. Боже, пусть Филдинг встретит кого-то другого, вместо этой злюки.

Он пожал плечами.

– Когда я жил дома, у меня никогда не было времени на социальную жизнь. Я не привык к такому.

Я усмехнулся. _Не привык к такому_. Это было просто прелестно.

– Ты должен сделать это, бро. Ты достаточно симпатичный, чтобы найти себе девушку.

На берегу я увидел плоский камень и поднял его. Я ловко бросил его по воде. Он подпрыгнул три раза, прежде чем уйти под воду. Глаза Филдинга просветлели.

– Покажи мне.

– Хорошо. Но тебе нужно найти плоский камень.

Мы нашли еще несколько камней, и я попытался научить его как бросать их низко, горизонтально и как можно ближе к поверхности воды. Но на этот раз, Филдинг не мог научиться этому новому навыку. Его запястье продолжало дергаться вверх, из-за чего камни падали и тонули. У меня было такое чувство, словно ему не особо-то и хотелось научиться. Похоже, его что-то отвлекало.

– Наверное, у меня особо-то не было мотивации, – сказал он спустя какое-то время. – То есть, я не чувствовал особого желания встречаться с кем-то. Мой отец говорит, что я «поздний цветок». Он тоже таким был. Он начал заниматься сексом только после того, как ему исполнилось двадцать.

– Ээ, – _окей, слишком много информации_. – Что ж, я уверен…

Тон его голоса стал жестче.

– И перед тем, как я вообще всерьез задумаюсь над тем, чтобы с кем-нибудь встречаться, я хочу, по крайней мере, научиться целоваться. Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня.

– Филдинг…

– Научишь? – потребовал он.

Я стиснул зубы.

– Нет.

Филдинг повернулся и направился домой. Чувствуя тяжесть на сердце, я начал бежать за ним – часть моей души тянула меня на уровень лодыжек, словно ко дну. К тому же, он разогнался, воспользовавшись своими длинными ногами, и оторвался от меня так, словно он был профессиональным бегуном, а я стоял на месте.

Когда я вернулся домой, он сидел в своей комнате. Я разогрел ужин и положил его порцию на тарелку. Он забрал ее к себе в комнату, пробормотав что-то про то, что ему нужно заниматься.

Если честно, я не расстроился, что он не хотел быть в моей компании. Мне нужно было побыть одному, и мне тоже нужно было заняться уроками. Я сел на свою кровать, разложив свои учебники и тетрадки, вокруг себя. Только вот несколько часов спустя, я все еще пялился на одну и ту же страницу, не понимая не единого чертового слова.

Филдинг Монро.

Ну почему жизнь должна быть такой, блядь, сложной?


	8. Chapter 8

Я должен был знать, что наш разговор был не окончен. Филдинг всегда был чертовски упорным, когда ему что-то сильно хотелось. Так что, в пятницу, когда я получил сообщение, я точно знал, что Филдинг имел в виду.

_Ты работаешь на 2 работах. Тебе нужны деньги. Я заплачу за обучение._ _$35/час._

Я как раз работал в магазине здорового питания. Я глянул на сообщение, положил телефон обратно в карман и продолжил делать бутерброды с индейкой и авокадо с хлебом из цельнозерновой пшеницы. Я стиснул зубы.

Я снова услышал сигнал пришедшего сообщения. Я закончил с заказом и только тогда позволил себе посмотреть на него.

_$45_

Я ответил _Нет._

Ответ Филдинга был быстрым и стремительным.

_Я буду мыть посуду целый месяц._

_И выносить мусор._

_И платить за обучение._

_Это только ПОЦЕЛУЙ. Это абсолютно стоит того._

_Пожалуйста._

Я выключил свой телефон. До конца моей смены у меня тряслись руки.

В пятничные вечера с семи до двенадцати я работал в фитнес-центре Корнелла. Тренажерный зал закрывался в одиннадцать тридцать, и прежде чем уйти, мне нужно было убедиться, чтобы все было вымыто и убрано. Как и все остальные места на кампусе, фитнес-центр был украшен красными бантиками, искусственными веточками, мигающими лампочками и серебряной мишурой. В динамиках в качалке, вместо обычного поп-рок микса, играли такие праздничные песни, как «Santa Baby».

Когда вошел Филдинг, я показывал своему старому другу по футбольной команде, как пользоваться эллиптическим тренажером. На нем были серые треники и белая с коротким рукавом футболка. Он увидел меня и помахал рукой.

Мой желудок немедленно свернулся подобно тому, как сворачивается в шар мокрица. Боже, если Филдинг начнет говорить о поцелуях здесь, в этой тестостероновой крепости, прямо перед этим ребятами – настоящими _ребятами_ ребятами – я просто убью его.

Я быстро прочитал свою речь о пользе эллипсоида. Что было чудом, учитывая, что едва ли две клетки моего головного мозга были задействованы во время рассказа. Когда я закончил, я подошел к Филдингу. Он стол у зеркальной стены и водил рукой по гантелям так, словно он пытался выбрать себе шар для боулинга.

– Привет, – сказал Филдинг, улыбаясь мне в зеркало.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил я. Получилось довольно холодно.

Улыбка Филдинга исчезла.

– Ты без конца читал мне лекции о пользе силовой нагрузки, – натянуто сказал он.

Это да. В любой другой раз, я был бы в восторге, что Филдинг наконец-то пришел сюда. Я облизнул губы и кивнул.

– Так что, ты пришел сюда покачаться?

– Нет, я собирался здесь помедитировать. Именно для этого я пришел _в тренажерный зал_.

Я закатил глаза.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Отлично. Давай начнем с бицепсов.

В тренажерном зале была дюжина других людей, но я знал их всех, и им было комфортно их планами работы. Так что у меня было время подобрать Филдингу ритм и показать ему упражнения для рук, спины и груди для новичков. Довольно быстро стало ясно, что Филдинга интересовала только тренировка, и он не собирался говорить о поцелуях. Я начал расслабляться.

– Так из-за чего на самом деле начинает расти мышечная ткань? – спросил Филдинг. Он смотрел, как его бицепс напрягался и сгибался, пока он качал гантель. На его лице была написана гримаса концентрации. Вообще-то, у него было больше мускулов, чем вы могли бы представить, хотя занятия несколько раз в неделю тоже пошли бы ему на пользу. Мои глаза бегали по его телу. С такой стройной комплекцией, результаты упражнений будут видны совсем скоро.

Я положил ладонь ему на бицепс, чтобы почувствовать, как он работает, и направил его, чтобы он продолжил.

– Это, гм, называется гипертрофия. Когда ты качаешь мышцу, ты рвешь некоторые мышечные волокна, а потом твое тело восстанавливает разрывы, делая волокна больше и толще. Это вроде как похоже на рубцовую ткань.

– Это звучит привлекательно, – Филдинг иронически изогнул бровь, но без остановки продолжил качаться. Под моей рукой, его теплые мускулы сгибались и сокращались.

Я отпустил его и забрал у него гантель.

– Эта слишком легкая для тебя. Тебе нужна достаточно тяжелая, чтобы тебе сложно было выполнить восемь-десять повторов. Если гантель слишком легкая, ты не надорвешь мышечное волокно.

Я протянул ему девятикилограммовую гантель.

– Теперь другой рукой. Медленно и аккуратно.

Он поменял руку. Я обхватил ладонью другой его бицепс, просто чтобы узнать, смогу ли я почувствовать, как он будет напрягаться сильнее с более тяжелой гантелью.

– Что происходит на химическом уровне? – спросил он, поднимая и опуская гантель.

Я улыбнулся. Филдинг был первым, кто в спортзале спросил меня про такую херню. Обычно, люди просто хотели, чтобы я показал им, что делать. И их совершенно не волновало, как и почему это работало. Было приятно хоть раз рассказать о том, чему меня учат в университете.

– Из-за стресса твое тело вырабатывает гормоны – тестостерон и соматотропин, немного инсулина. Они увеличивают количество питательных веществ, поступающих в твои мускулы, чтобы они могли восстановиться.

Филдинг с трудом сделал девятый подъем.

– Понял. У тела свой эквивалент Федерального агентства по ликвидации чрезвычайных ситуаций, – пошутил он, откладывая гантель.

Я засмеялся.

– Примерно так, да. Только в теле это на самом деле работает.

– И это хорошо для тебя? – спросил он с сомнением.

Моя рука все еще была на его бицепсе. Я нахмурился и отпустил его.

– Это просто замечательно для тебя. Чем больше у тебя мышечной массы, тем ты сильнее, конечно. Но силовая нагрузка также укрепляет твои кости и хрящи, и она полезна для твоего метаболизма, и даже для твоего психического здоровья. Давай теперь поработаем над трицепсами.

Я показал ему, как делать махи через голову.

– Ауч, – сказал, пытаясь повторить. – Это и близко не так весело, как бегать.

– Поэтому и термин _работать_.

Он фыркнул.

– Но тебе же это нравится. Ты начинаешь дергаться, если у тебя не получается сходить в тренажерный зал.

Я положил кончики пальцев на его трицепсы на обеих руках, чтобы подтолкнуть его продолжать упражнения. Я пожал плечами.

– Гормоны и выплеск адреналина могут вызывать привыкание.

– Насколько сильное? – заинтересованно спросил он.

Я знал, о чем он спрашивал. Так что я рассказал ему о клинических исследованиях, исследованиях крови на количество серотонина, о людях, которые настолько подсели на упражнения, что у них развивалась дисморфофобия, и их тела становились неправдоподобно огромными. Он алчно впитывал все это, и не потому, что его особо интересовал фитнес, как меня, но потому что он был просто любопытным от природы.

Болтая, мы отработали бицепсы и трицепсы и перешли к тренажеру для грудных мышц. И я не мог удержаться от мысли – если отбросить всю недавнюю драму – вот почему я любил проводить время с Филдингом. Парень был веселым и обладал острым умом, и когда он решал обратить свое внимание на что-то, он делал это целиком и полностью. Ему нужно было разрезать это, полностью понять и изучить. Если он целый месяц будет ходить в тренажерный зал, он узнает больше о бодибилдинге, чем кто бы то ни был, включая меня. Он сможет вести занятия на эту тему, если захочет.

Блядь, я восхищался этим. Меня завораживало смотреть на Филдинга, вселяло в меня этот странный трепет. Я восхищался им, и в равной степени завидовал ему тоже. Есть такая фраза – талант узнает гения, и мне кажется, это обо мне и Филдинге. Я был достаточно умным, чтобы поступить в Корнелл, и я был достаточно умным, чтобы окончить его по выбранной дисциплине. Но мне всегда приходилось напрягать все свои извилины. Филдинг – он был настолько умнее меня, таким одаренным, что временами у меня просто отвисала челюсть от восхищения, и я мысленно отвешивал ему поклон.

Он был особенным. Вы не часто встречаете в жизни особенных людей. Может быть, поэтому мне так нравилось показывать Филдингу вещи, которые в подростковом возрасте были ему недоступны .

_Как поцелуи_ , подсказал голос в моей голове.

Я почувствовал укол страха. Нет, не как поцелуи.

Филдинг лежал плашмя на спине и делал жимы лежа. Я стоял у его плеч и следил, чтобы вес был ему по силам, а также давал ему некоторые советы по теме.

Но при мысли о поцелуе, у меня пересохло в горле, и я замолчал. Филдинг, похоже, не заметил. Он продолжал делать упражнения.

Неужели поцелуи с Филдингом будут похожи на толкание штанги? Как бег? Как лепка снеговика? Он с таким же энтузиазмом отнесется к сексу, как ко всему остальному? Каково это быть с таким человеком, как он?

Футболка Филдинга плотно прилегала к мышцам на его груди и прямо по центру была влажной от пота. Он согнул ноги на краю лавки, вместо того, чтобы раздвинуть их в стороны, как это делают большинство людей. Блин, его ноги  были такими длинными. Его темные волосы были влажными вокруг его лица, а его серо-голубые глаза сфокусировались на одной точке на потолке, пока он поднимал штангу и медленно опускал ее. Его пухлые губы слегка раскрылись, пока он дышал во время повторов.

Я осознал, что я пялился. Я почувствовал жжение в животе, как будто я целый час качал пресс. Мой член быстро набух, и я почувствовал боль в своих яйцах – такое острое и интенсивное физическое желание, словно в меня пырнули ножом. Блядь.

_Блядь!_

Теперь я уже не мог отрицать правду – стояк был мой.

Я разозлился. Я взял штангу из рук Филдинга.

– Достаточно.

Филдинг сел. Я не мог взглянуть ему в глаза.

– Слушай, гм, мне нужно пойти помочь другим людям. Сделай еще несколько подходов, типа этого, и на сегодня все.

– Но я подумал, я побуду здесь, и потом мы вместе пойдем домой.

Я психанул.

– Что за… Я не хочу идти домой вместе с тобой, понятно? Просто… оставь меня в покое! Боже ты мой!

Я сказал это достаточно громко, и полдюжины людей повернулись посмотреть на нас.

Филдинг опустил глаза в пол, и его лицо, болезненно медленно, как в замедленной съемке, из бледного сделалось ярко-красным, хотя, на самом деле, прошло не больше нескольких секунд. Чувство вины ужалило меня в живот, убивая мои смущение и возбуждение волною черного льда.

– Слушай, Филдинг… Я… Я не хотел.

Филдинг резко покачал головой, не поднимая глаз, и быстро вышел за дверь.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quel sacrifice! (фр.) – Какое самопожертвование!

Я вернулся домой после полуночи. Дверь в учебную комнату Филдинга была закрыта, но под ней был виден свет, и я слышал слабый звук стучащих об клавиатуру пальцев. Я знал, что я должен был поговорить с Филдингом, извиниться за то, что случилось в тренажерке. Но я был весь потный, и мне нужно было помыться. Мне также нужно было собраться с мыслями и придумать план, как лучше броситься к его ногам и молить о прощении, ибо это было единственное, что мне оставалось делать.

Я помылся и переоделся в спальные треники. Когда я закончил, свет в учебке все еще горел. Я собрал все свое мужество в кулак и постучал в дверь. Ответа не было. Вздохнув, я все равно открыл ее.

– Эй, – сказал я.

Филдинг пялился в монитор своего компьютера и печатал. Он не ответил. В окне напротив я мог видеть отражение его лица, на котором были написаны отстраненность, гнев и сильная боль. Я почувствовал себя самым большим куском дерьма, который когда-либо появлялся на этот свет.

– Извини, что я сказал все это. Я правда не хотел. Наверное, меня просто вывела из равновесия вся эта… затея с поцелуем.

– Что ж, можешь забыть о ней. Я больше не буду тебя просить, – холодно ответил Филдинг. – А теперь, пожалуйста, уйди.

Боже, его голос был как лед. Я сжал ручку двери: мне нужно было исправить всю ситуацию так же сильно, как мне нужен был воздух.

– Вообще-то, я тут подумал… ты прав. Я слишком серьезно к этому подхожу, и… все нормально. Я сделаю это.

Филдинг перестал печатать. Его спина стала еще более напряженной.

– _Quel_ _sacrifice!_ Весьма благодарю, но я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало тошно.

– Ну давай, глупыш, – поддразнил я. – Специальное предложение истекает через десять… девять… восемь…

Филдинг подпрыгнул на стуле. Его лицо озарилось, но выглядело неуверенным.

– Серьезно? Потому что тебе не нужно делать этого, если это и вправду идет вразрез с твоими принципами.

Я фыркнул, развернулся и вышел в гостиную.

– Я сейчас приду! – выкрикнул за мной Филдинг. – Мне нужно почистить зубы! Подожди меня!

Я засмеялся. Я посмотрел по сторонам, мое сердце грохотало в груди.

Я действительно сделаю это? Да. Почему? Это будет правильно. Я не мог позволить, чтобы Сьюзен ДеВри подмяла Филдинга под себя. И… Филдинг попросил. Он попросил _меня._

И я хотел этого. Именно так, я хотел покончить с этим и потом выбросить из головы, чтобы между нами все вновь стало по-прежнему. И тем не менее, единственное, о чем я мог думать – это лунный свет и чертовы кузнечики Сэм.

Первый поцелуй Филдинга. Боже, сколько давления.

Я включил классическую музыку, которую любил Филдинг, и заглянул за шторы. Луна была полной только на три четверти, но лунный свет ярко отражался от снега. Я открыл шторы и выключил свет, чувствуя себя нелепо, но, в то же время, странным образом счастливым. Мое сердце стучало так быстро, словно я бежал спринт, а мы даже еще не начали.

Филдинг ворвался в комнату, словно перевозбудившийся щенок.

– Для меня? – вымолвил он, намекая на музыку и приглушенный свет.

Я попытался сохранить серьезное выражение лица.

– Только помни. Все это для того, чтобы научить тебя механике поцелуя. Это ненастоящий поцелуй.

– То есть, ты на самом деле не поцелуешь меня? – спросил Филдинг, запутавшись.

– Нет, я поцелую тебя. Я просто говорю, что это вроде как не реальный страстный поцелуй между тобой и мной.

Филдинг смотрел отрешенно.

– Конечно.

Я не знал, кого я пытался убедить – Филдинга или себя, но у меня было такое чувство, что это было самое бессмысленное предложение, которое когда-либо выскакивало из моего рта. Филдинг все равно не обратил внимания. Он выглядел таким же счастливым, как ребенок в рождественское утро.

– Ладно. Куда мне сесть? – он нервно метнулся к дивану и устроился на нем, заведя руки за спину. Не удовлетворившись, он передвинулся в угол и положил ладонь на плечо. Эта поза ему тоже не понравилась, и он заерзал задницей к центру дивана.

– Просто, – улыбаясь, вмешался я. – Подойди сюда.

– Стоя? Это будет удобно?

– Ты же будешь стоять на вечеринке, так?

– Так. Правильно соображаешь. Великолепно, – Филдинг вскочил, подошел и встал у окна рядом со мной. Нервничая, он вытер ладони о штаны. – Очень хорошо. Так как мы…

Я схватил его за лицо и поцеловал.

Я застал Филдинга врасплох, его губы уже были открытыми. Они были такими же приятными на ощупь, как и на вид – твердыми и полными. Я постарался все делать медленно, но мне удалось продержаться всего несколько секунд, перед тем как мой язык захотел поучаствовать в процессе и самовольно проскользнул в рот Филдинга.

Филдинг, который до этого был неловким и напряженным, внезапно обмяк напротив меня, и издал гортанный стон, который вряд ли можно было назвать аналитическим.

Я напомнил себе, что я должен был обучать поцелуям, обращая внимание на механику и, на самом деле, выбирая, что я должен был демонстрировать. Но ощущения захлестнули меня, и мой рассудок смыла приливная волна чистой, опьяняющей химии. Я полностью потерялся, целуя Филдинга.

Это было так… _блядь_. И это было… _черт_.

Возбуждение, которое я почувствовал в спортзале, вернулось, уже со стократной силой, и теперь задавало мне жару. Скручивающее, горячее как смертный грех желание разлилось по всему моему телу, зажигая каждую клетку. Рот Филдинга был сладким, и мятным, и теплым, и посасывание было идеальным. Он быстро учился и чередовал нежные посасывания моего рта с игривыми движениями языка. Но он делал это невинно, удивленно и с пылкой страстью, от которой тряслось все его тело, поскольку он не мог сдержать себя. Я чувствовал, как сильно поцелуй влиял на него, и это сводило меня с ума.

Я просунул руку к загривку Филдинга и притянул его ближе, поцеловал глубже. Мой язык двигался быстро, проникал и выcкальзывал из его рта. Все было идеально, словно бы Филдинг был создан для того, чтобы я мог целовать его именно так.

Из его горла послышался еще один нечленораздельный звук. Его трясущиеся руки ухватили и сжали меня за талию. Я начал отвечать на это приглашение, притягивая его вплотную, желая большего, желая почувствовать его твердый член своим, мне нужно было потереться об него и…

Я внезапно понял, что не хотел, чтобы Филдинг узнал, как сильно я завелся, потому что я был… мой член был твердым как скала. И я не хотел почувствовать, что Филдинг тоже был в похожем состоянии – или хуже, что он не был. Так или иначе, я был не готов ко всей этой ситуации.

Я отстранился, прекращая поцелуй, и попытался привести себя в чувство.

– Вот, – сказал я резким голосом, который я сам не мог узнать. Я быстро взглянул на лицо Филдинга, и у меня перехватило дыхание.

Филдинг стоял на месте и пристально смотрел на меня. Его глаза округлились, зрачки практически затмили радужки глаз. Его красные от поцелуев губы были слегка приоткрыты, пока он бесшумно тяжело дышал через них. Даже в лунном свете, я увидел, как его бледная кожа на горле покрылась от возбуждения красными пятнами. _Ох, блядь_. Было так очевидно, что он был ошарашен и совершенно не контролировал свое желание, что мне пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не притянуть его назад и не поцеловать еще раз.

– Ох, – сказал Филдинг мягким растерянным тоном.

Я откашлялся.

– Так что… гм, вот как-то так.

Филдинг тупо кивнул. И продолжал кивать. Впервые в жизни, ему было нечего сказать.

– Так, – сказал я. – Ну, уже поздно. Спокойной ночи.

Я резко развернулся и пошел в свою комнату. Я оперся спиной о закрытую дверь, пытаясь успокоить свое дыхание. Я пытался сопротивляться, я правда пытался, но это была пустая трата сил. Я лихорадочно спустил треники, и взял свой член в руку. Я был так заведен, что того гляди готов был умереть от перевозбуждения, мой член пульсировал в моих пальцах – агрессивно требуя внимания. Я пытался не думать ни о чем, пока я доводил себя до оргазма, но поцелуй задержался в моей памяти. Я все еще чувствовал во рту его вкус, чувствовал ощущения его языка, сплетающегося с моим. Лучшее, что я мог поделать – это перестать думать о том, кому принадлежали эти язык и рот. У меня не ушло много времени.

Когда я кончил, я сполз по двери вниз, мое настроение сползло вместе со мной.

Как же нереально я вляпался.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.1 Гордон Гекко (англ. Gordon Gekko) — один из главных персонажей фильма 1987 года «Уолл-Стрит» и фильма 2010 года «Уолл-стрит 2 Деньги не спят» в исполнении Майкла Дугласа. В 2003 году Американский институт киноискусства назвал его 24 из 50 злодеев из фильмов всех времен.
> 
> 10.2 Марта Стюарт – американская бизнесвумен, телеведущая и писательница, получившая известность и состояние благодаря советам по домоводству.

Все это время я был прав. Поцеловать Филдинга – оказалось невероятно глупой идеей.

Потому что, как бы я не мучился, стараясь разобраться с тем, что случилось, и что я чувствовал, по крайней мере, я мог притвориться, что все было нормально. Но Филдинг – у Филдинга абсолютно _ужасно_ получалось врать и увиливать.

Прямо следующим утром стало очевидно, что между нами было совсем не все нормально. Филдинг практически не смотрел на меня. Была суббота, и обычно каждое субботнее утро мы проводили вместе, расслабляясь дома. В выходной Филдинг набирался храбрости и звонил своей матери, а потом мы отправлялись на пробежку, чтобы избавиться от негатива. В субботние вечера я работал в фитнес-центре, так что, обычно, днем мы делали что-нибудь веселое: смотрели кино, или играли в карты, или ходили куда-нибудь пообедать. Но в эту субботу, Филдинг, повесив голову, пробормотал что-то насчет какой-то лабы, и сбежал куда-то утром вместе со своей сумкой с учебниками. Он даже не остановился, когда я крикнул ему вслед, чтобы он взял с собой бутерброд.

Все воскресенье Филдинг провел в своей комнате. Я занимался за столом на кухне, решительно пытаясь делать вид, что «ничего не случилось». Около трех, Филдинг вышел и наложил себе чашку замороженного йогурта. Он стоял у раковины и очень долго ел его, пока я притворялся, что был полностью поглощен написанием свой домашней работы. Я не выдержал и посмотрел на него. С напряженным выражением лица, он пялился на мой рот. На нем были просторная футболка и джинсы, и его шея стала красной от возбуждения, словно под кожей разлилось вино. Ложка замерла на полпути ко рту, и йогурт таял, капая обратно в чашку. Он был так поглощен разглядыванием меня, что не заметил, как я теперь смотрел на него.

Видите ли, я точно знал, что происходило с Филдингом: тот поцелуй завел его секс-двигатель, если так можно выразиться, может быть, впервые в его жизни. И он не знал, как ему справиться с этим. Но что на самом деле хотел Филдинг? Все это было лишь сильным ответом на его первое сексуальное возбуждение при помощи другого человека? Или он действительно был геем? Неужели мой проеб сделал эту ситуацию только более запутанной и болезненной для него? И вот, не хватало мне еще волноваться насчет всего этого, как будто мне своего _собственного_ самомозгоебства было мало.

Потому что я вообще был без понятия, что происходило с моим телом.

Я был натуралом всю мою жизнь. В старших классах школы – в том маленьком пруду – я был футбольной суперзвездой. В девчонках недостатка не было, и они были настолько доступны, что я никогда даже не задумывался о своей ориентации. Я заработал репутацию, из-за которой мои приятели постоянно поддразнивали меня, а потом мне приходилось соответствовать этой репутации. Не могу отрицать: я подкреплял это мнение о себе при каждом удобном случае и умышленно притащил его с собой в колледж. Другие парни, похоже, считали меня крутым, плюс такая репутация была хорошей формой защиты. Чем больше девчонок видели во мне бабника, тем больше я привлекал тех девчонок, которые просто хотели подурачиться, и тем меньше меня воспринимали всерьез те девушки, которые хотели чего-то большего.

Это было хорошо. Потому что мысль о том, чтобы быть в серьезных отношениях с девушкой, пугала меня до чертиков. Близкие отношения у меня всегда были с парнями: Джон Дэвисон в средней школе, «банда проказников» в старших классах с Дином Томасом – моим лучшим другом, приятели по футбольной команде Чили и Коннор на первых двух курсах в Корнелле, и потом Филдинг. Практически за одну ночь, с того момента, как он въехал, мы стали с ним не разлей вода. Именно так всегда было со мной – женщины были для секса, но именно с парнями я чувствовал себя комфортно, и им я был верен.

В данном контексте, понимание всего этого было немного пугающим. Тот факт, что я никогда не встречался с девушкой больше, чем одну неделю, было плохо, так ведь? То, что я всегда предпочитал проводить время с парнями? С Филдингом? И все же, это не делало меня геем. Я просто боялся серьезных отношений, как и многие другие парни в моем возрасте. Не то, чтобы я когда-либо хотел заняться сексом с парнем.

Только вот… если бы я был полностью честным с собой: если открыть один определенный ящик в моей голове, этот ящик не будет полностью пустым, ведь так?

Я помню, как я думал о том, чтобы подрочить вместе с Дином в старших классах, просто потому что это звучало грязно и круто. Я никогда не говорил об этом, потому что боялся, что Дин мог подумать, что я был геем. А еще, как-то раз, когда мы ходили в поход, я очень хотел предложить ему залезть в один спальный мешок и довести друг друга до оргазма. Мне хотелось заняться сексом, и я был немного пьян, и рядом не было ни одной девчонки. Я помню, как думал тогда – если ты не можешь быть честным со своим лучшим другом, чтобы можно было сказать «Эй, мне неймется, давай подрочим вместе?», то с кем же тогда ты можешь быть честным?

Я не был честным. Я держал рот на замке, и ничего не случилось.

Но все это было абсолютно нормальным для подростка, у которого бушуют гормоны – просто мысли. Все парни думают о подобных вещах в моем возрасте. Черт, скорее всего, я вообще был в меньшинстве, потому что я, на самом деле, ничего не _делал_ , в реальности никогда не экспериментировал. Я только думал об этом.

До того поцелуя с Филдингом, который вывернул меня наизнанку. Даже мысли о нем теперь превращали мою накачанную восьмидесятикилограммовую тушу в чертово желе.

Черт.

Напряжение в доме не спадало всю неделю и находилось на практически невыносимом высоком уровне. Филдинг едва говорил и почти не ел. Я не знал, нужно ли мне было напереть на него или оставить все как есть. По старой традиции прятать голову в песок, я решил не лезть к нему. Я надеялся, что все устаканится. Я надеялся, что из-за всего этого я не потеряю своего лучшего друга. Что-то должно было случиться.

В четверг я пришел домой после занятий и увидел в гостиной Филдинга, распаковывавшего две огромные коробки. В них находились рождественские украшения. Филдинг уже успел поставить небольшое искусственное дерево. Оно стояло голое и без лампочек, в то время как все елочные игрушки и прочие украшения вываливались из коробок.

– Откуда это все? – спросил я.

– Мой папа. Я попросил его прислать мне подходящие вещи.

Я пошарил в коробках. Там были сделанные вручную елочные шары и дюжина гирлянд с большими лампочками.

– Подходящие для чего? Рождественской вечеринки Марты Стюарт? Это все – довольно дорогая, редкая фигня. Помочь нарядить елку?

– Нет, я должен сделать все сам. Иначе я психану.

Я в удивлении посмотрел на Филдинга. Он фыркнул.

– Псих! Боже, тебя легко надуть.

– Засранец, – обиженно сказал я.

Мы занялись украшениями. Когда мы нарядили елку, осталось еще несколько лампочек, и мы развесили их вокруг фальшивой трубы и камина, и вдоль арки между гостиной и кухней. Закончив, мы выключили все лампы, и комната засияла рождественскими цветами.

Филдинг стоял перед елкой, откинув голову назад, его глаза были закрыты. На его лице была большая улыбка. Он был похож на маленького мальчика.

– Ты знаешь, что если ты встанешь вот так близко к дереву и закроешь глаза, через веки ты сможешь увидеть разноцветные огни?

Я улыбнулся.

– Ты очень сильно любишь Рождество, так ведь?

Филдинг открыл глаза и пожал плечами, засмущавшись.

– Наверно. Я всегда проводил его с моим отцом.

– Ты нечасто виделся со своим отцом? Твои мама с папой живут на Манхэттене, так ведь?

– Да, но мой отец часто путешествовал по работе. И моя мама вечно отправляла меня на разные занятия, так что я очень редко видел его. По воскресеньям мы всегда обедали вместе. Но на Рождество все было иначе. Все затихало, и мне не нужно было ничего делать. Я мог побыть с отцом несколько недель, и мы всегда развешивали украшения и ходили на рождественские ярмарки. Нормальная жизнь. Лучшее время года.

Почему-то, я всегда воображал отца Филдинга в виде Гордона Гекко в его манхэттенском пентхаусе, возможно, ведущего маленького Филдинга к Рокфеллеровскому центру. Не такая уж нормальная жизнь, в моем представлении.

– Эй, если хочешь чего-то самого обычного, ты должен как-нибудь приехать в Пенсильванию. Моя мама готовит рождественский ужин в нашей маленькой кухоньке цвета авокадо в нашем разноуровневом доме, построенным в семидесятых, сестра бегает туда-сюда, гоняясь за кошкой и крича, собака на заднем дворе возится в снегу, а мой отец с пивным брюшком смотрит футбол по телевизору.

Филдинг так посмотрел на меня, словно я был страшным пришельцем из космоса.

– А что делаешь ты по этому сценарию?

– На диване смотрю футбол вместе с моим папой, конечно.

– Пока твоя мать вкалывает одна у горячей плиты?

– Ага. В Ливане, штат Пенсильвания, этим занимаются женщины.

– Но сейчас ведь ты готовишь? – напомнил Филдинг.

– Да, но. Если бы я этого не делал, мы бы с тобой не смогли питаться правильно. Кстати, как насчет я сделаю нам по чашечке горячего шоколада?

– Каждой клеточкой своего тела: я за.

Так что я сделал горячий шоколад – из натурального какао-порошка, миндального молока и немного стевии – и отнес две чашки в гостиную. Филдинг сидел на диване, и после секундного колебания, я тоже сел на диван.

Это было приятно, очень приятно – что между нами вновь все стало по-старому, уют елки и гирлянд – мы вновь стали просто Миком и Филдингом. Но чувство спокойствия не продержалось дольше нескольких минут. Я начал остро ощущать, насколько близко Филдинг сидел рядом со мной, сразу же подкралось воспоминание о том поцелуе, подползли жар и напряжение, сжавшие мои яйца и вселившие в меня отчаяние и тревогу. Однако, я изо всех сил старался игнорировать все это и просто приятно проводить пропитанный приближающимся праздником вечер. Я продолжал сидеть на месте.

Филдинг откашлялся, все еще глядя на елку.

– Слушай, я все думал…

– Да?

Он нервно облизнул губы.

– Мы должны еще раз попробовать поцеловаться. Все было так… спутанно. Я не уверен, что вообще поцеловал тебя в ответ.

Я фыркнул в недоумении.

– А, да, ты это сделал, Филдинг. Ты поцеловал меня.

– Да, но… ты был инициатором, ты контролировал поцелуй. Я должен понять, смогу ли я сам это сделать.

На какое-то время слова повисли между нами, как летающий свинцовый шар. Мой пульс участился, и в животе, словно пытаясь улететь, пока не начался сезон дождей, начали бешено метаться бабочки.

– Это не очень хорошая идея, – тихо сказал я. – Я едва смог остановить все это в прошлый раз.

– Остановить что? – Филдинг удивленно взглянул на меня.

Я уверенно встретил его взглядом.

– Ты знаешь что.

Филдинг густо покраснел и опустил глаза на свою чашку. Его руки тряслись. Он начал тяжело дышать. Какое-то время, он смотрел вниз на свою чашку. Потом он сказал:

– Что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался? Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты.

Меня накрыла волна уже знакомого панического возбуждения. Я знал, что он говорил не о поцелуях.

– Филдинг, – сурово сказал я.

– _Мик,_ – ответил Филдинг, яростно глядя на меня.

Блядь.

Филдинг поставил чашку.

– Я сейчас еще раз поцелую тебя, – сказал он очень уверенным тоном.

Он положил руку мне на бедро. От удивления я ахнул. _Подожди_ , хотел сказать я. _Я не могу. Не надо_. Но я не мог заставить себя сказать хоть слово.

Филдинг придвинулся ближе. _О, Боже._

Конечно, одного поцелуя было недостаточно, чтобы из Филдинга-девственника сделать Филдинга-соблазнителя. И все же, он всегда показывал свою напористую сторону, когда ему было что-то нужно. И на лице Филдинга была написана чистая, сосредоточенная концентрация.

Мое сердце – Боже, оно того гляди было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Горячие волны, путешествуя от руки Филдинга вверх по моей ноге, создавали мощный водоворот в районе моей промежности.

– Я не думаю… – начал я, но это было все, что мне удалось произнести, прежде чем Филдинг наклонился и поцеловал меня.

Фейерверки. Охуеть. Я беспомощно открыл рот, и Филдинг низко и голодно простонал при первом соприкосновении наших языков. Он слепо и алчно прижался ко мне, его желание – как отрытая книга, как голодный уличный мальчишка, прижимающийся лицом к окну ресторана.

Что это делало со мной! Боже, у меня не было ни единого шанса. Желание захлестнуло меня, сильнее и яростнее, чем когда-либо в моей жизни, и у меня нихуя не осталось сил сопротивляться ему. Я понятия не имел, что я собирался делать с парнем, или как я буду это делать, но я знал, что я сделаю это _прямо блядь сейчас_ , или умру пытаясь.

Со стоном, я вдавил Филдинга в диван, ни на секунду не прерывая поцелуя. Я протянул руки  вниз, чтобы поднять его ноги, и потом устроился рядом с ним.

Но Филдинга это не удовлетворило. Он перекатился на бок, чтобы наши грудные клетки соприкасались, и сильно схватил меня за талию. Он всем телом прижался к моему, действуя чисто на желании и инстинкте. Я почувствовал его член, твердый как камень, экспериментально толкающийся вдоль меня. И это было так… поразительно возбуждающе – чувствовать, как сильно он был заведен, знать, что именно я делал это с ним. Я вздрогнул и разорвал поцелуй, чтобы я мог лизнуть и прижаться носом к шее Филдинга. Мне нужно было успокоить свое дыхание, взять себя под контроль. Будет унизительно, если я кончу уже через минуту, как двенадцатилетний подросток.

– Пожалуйста. Боже, Мик, пожалуйста, – умолял Филдинг. – Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, и я… я не хочу, чтобы мы останавливались.

Я отодвинулся и посмотрел на него. Его лицо покраснело и излучало примитивное желание. На нем также можно было заметить страх – страх возможного отказа.

– Мы не останавливаемся, – пообещал я, поглаживая его лицо. И потом, после того, как слова _«Я не хочу, чтобы мы останавливались»_ разбудили каждую расщелину моего пропитанного желанием мозга, и да, это определенно точно было правдой, аллилуйя, я лег сверху на него.

Он приветствовал мой вес стоном и потянулся ко мне за поцелуем. Я заколебался. Мне нравилось чувствовать его подо мной, но что-то было не так. Я немного приподнялся.

– Позволь мне лечь у тебя между ног.

Он поспешил исполнить мою просьбу, раздвигая ноги, и я лег на него.

Я не был уверен, что это сработает с парнем так же, как это работает с девушкой, но у нас получилось. Я чувствовал его промежность через оба слоя наших джинсов, мягкое очертание его мошонки и твердый ствол его члена, прижимающегося к моему. Мне было так хорошо, я не мог остановить толчки своих бедер, стоило мне только лечь на него. И _Боже, да._

Он издал скулящий звук и сильно схватил мои бедра, толкаясь вверх, мне навстречу. Я поцеловал его. Язык Филдинга был таким невинно эротичным и нетерпеливым, это подтолкнуло меня на грань, которую я даже не мог опознать. Я старался, чтобы наши толчки были медленными и неритмичными, чтобы все не закончилось слишком быстро. Я просунул ладони под футболку Филдинга и начал гладить его грудь. Его кожа была гладкой – гладкой как у девушки. Стройные линии его живота и плоские грани его сосков сводили меня с ума. И Филдинг вел себя так же активно. Его руки подняли мою футболку вверх к плечам, заставляя меня разорвать поцелуй на достаточное время, чтобы он смог стянуть ее через голову. Его руки были повсюду, ощупывая мою грудь, мускулы на моей спине, мои бока. И именно Филдинг первым с трудом просунул руку вниз между нами, чтобы он мог прикоснуться ко мне. Через джинсы, он потер рукой мою эрекцию, и издал продолжительный стон, словно это действие было самым возбуждающим для него делом.

– Блядь, – сказал я, разрывая поцелуй. Я поспешил расстегнуть ремень и ширинку, борясь с Филдингом за доступ к моим штанам. Как только я опустил ширинку, Филдинг засунул руку мне в трусы и взял ею мой член.

– О, Боже мой, – простонал Филдинг. – Такой приятный. Мне нравится! – его голос звучал так пылко, и так удивленно, что это заставило меня улыбнуться, даже несмотря на удовольствие от его прикосновения, заставлявшее меня толкаться ему в руку.

Филдинг исследовал меня своими руками пианиста. Мне было так хорошо, что даже мои глаза закатились. На долгое время я забыл о поцелуях и перестал гладить его, просто наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые дарила его рука. Потом я вспомнил – это ведь я должен был быть учителем.

– Стой, – сказал я, хватая его за запястье. – Я близко. Просто… подожди.

Филдинг убрал руку, надув губы, словно его лишили приза, и я потянулся к его джинсам. Я неуклюже расстегнул их и опустил ему на бедра.

Это действие – снятие джинсов и трусов Филдинга, освобождая его стоячий член, казалось более личным и реальным, чем все, что мы когда-либо делали. Уже никак нельзя было спрятать тот факт, что он был мужчиной. И он был так открыт – полностью возбужден и уязвим. Я почувствовал странное желание защитить, как будто я делал все это для Филдинга, собирался позаботиться о нем. Это запустило волну нежности, которая у меня никогда не ассоциировалась с сексом. Это немного запутало, но не заглушило мое желание, только окрасило его ноющей грустью.

Я полностью снял его и свои штаны, не желая, чтобы хоть что-то было между нами. И когда с этим было покончено, я воспользовался моментом, чтобы как следует разглядеть свою первую эрекцию, помимо своей собственной, которую я когда-либо видел в реальной жизни. Я осторожно прикоснулся к ней одним пальцем. Эта нежная кожа ощущалась совсем иначе, когда она принадлежала кому-то еще, была такой шелковистой и мягкой в теплой комнате. Пенис Филдинга был немного толще моего, может быть, на пару миллиметров длинней. Головка была шире и сильнее выделялась относительно ствола, чем моя. Это было завораживающе, и говорило о _сексе_ непристойно и запретно, опасно и волнующе.

По телу Филдинга пробежала дрожь. Я поднял взгляд и увидел, как он прикусил губу, заставляя себя не толкаться вперед и не смотреть на меня с таким доверием. И в данный момент, я хотел всего. Я хотел поцеловать Филдинга в губы, я хотел поцеловать его живот и грудь. Я хотел попробовать его на вкус, узнать, как будет чувствоваться его член у меня во рту. Я хотел подарить Филдингу блаженство его первого минета, сделать его первый раз особенным. Но я колебался, в неуверенности, что у меня это получится.

Словно бы читая мои мысли, Филдинг вздернул бровь и слегка ухмыльнулся.

– Трусишь? Поменяемся местами. Я хочу попробовать.

Последнее он сказал громко, радуясь идее попробовать отсосать мне. Это подстегнуло меня так, что мое эго начало реветь изнутри. Кто из нас был опытным?

– Нет, – сказал я. Я просунул руки ему под ноги и вокруг бедер и дернул его в мою сторону. Я взял его член в рот.

Мне всегда нравилось работать ртом. Я любил делать кунилингус девушкам, любил доставлять им самое великолепное наслаждение. Это, в принципе, было тем же, и в то же время, совершенно, блядь, не похоже, как если бы я был с женщиной. Мне нравилось, как сбилось дыхание Филдинга, как только я прикоснулся к нему своим ртом, его потрясенное ерзанье и горловые стоны, когда я начал сосать, двигая своей головой вверх-вниз. Боже. Я удерживал его руками за кости на бедрах. Он положил свои руки на мои и сильно сжал их. Неистовые стоны срывались с его рта. Он двигал своими бедрами настолько, насколько позволяли ему наши руки, вместе удерживающие его на месте. Его ствол появлялся и исчезал у меня во рту.

Я не взял его до конца, немного боясь рвотного рефлекса, но, совместными усилиями, его член продвинулся на несколько дюймов вдоль моего языка и верхней стенки рта. Он был охуенно твердый, и это было так сексуально – чуствовать, как он так скользил, трахая мой рот. Это срывало мне крышу: звуки, которые он издавал, накапливающееся напряжение в его теле, как дрожали его бедра, немыслимая твердость, движение его члена. _Скольжение внутрь и наружу. Из моего рта_. Я закрыл глаза и просто пытался наслаждаться моментом. Я сосал сильно при каждом выходе, так, как мне нравилось, и водил языком по кругу по головке перед каждым проникновением внутрь.

Было ясно, что ни он, ни я не могли продержаться долго. Я убрал одну руку с его бедра и опустил ее, чтобы прикоснуться к себе. Боже, я был так близко. Удовольствие пробило через меня, когда я сжал свой член.

– Мик! – с трудом произнес Филдинг – предупреждение и вопрос.

Я отклонился на достаточное расстояние, чтобы дать ему мое согласие.

– Вперед. Давай, – я снова взял у него в рот. Мне было слишком хорошо – чувствовать его у себя во рту, чтобы останавливаться, и мне хотелось, чтобы он получил максимум удовольствия.

Филдинг приподнял свои плечи с дивана и с громким стоном схватил меня за голову.  Я замедлился, когда он начал кончать, вращая языком вокруг него, растягивая удовольствие и заставляя его стонать еще громче, толкаться жестче, пытаясь достичь того самого плотного контакта. Его сперма заполнила мой рот, пока моя рука быстро двигалась и скользила по головке моего члена. Все это вместе было слишком. Я издал низкий, продолжительный стон, когда мой оргазм накрыл меня, сладкий, и сильный, и бесконечный.

На какое-то время я отключился от реальности. Я чувствовал себя нереально хорошо, но это не могло продолжаться вечно. Когда кайф от выплеска эндорфина сошел, остались только я, Мик Колман, и мой лучший друг, Филдинг Монро, лежащий голым на диване и покрытый спермой. Я ярко чувствовал ее вкус у себя во рту.

И внезапно, я не был уверен, что мог со всем этим разобраться. Я сел.

Филдинг совершенно расслабленно лежал на диване.

– О, Боже мой. Это… В мире нет такого слова в превосходной степени, каким можно было бы описать это. Мне придется изобрести новое слово. Память об этом останется со мной _навсегда._

Я молчал.

– Могу я сделать это тебе? – спросил Филдинг, протягивая руки ко мне.

– Я, эээ, я уже кончил.

– Да?

Я постарался как можно искреннее улыбнуться.

– Ага. Это было очень сексуально.

– О, Боже мой, – сказал Филдинг, снова заваливаясь на диван. – Мне определенно этого мало. Могу я в следующий раз сделать это тебе?

_В следующий раз._

– Подожди. Позволь мне принести что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть нас.

Я схватил штаны и пошел на кухню. Я вытер себя бумажными полотенцам, надел свои джинсы, вернулся и протянул несколько полотенец Филдингу.

Он вытерся, все время не сводя с меня глаз.

– Что не так?

Я не хотел вести себя как козел и ранить чувства Филдинга. Это был его первый раз, ради всего святого. Ни один человек не заслуживает, чтобы после его первого раза его партнер сбегал он него. Он не был виноват в том, что я не знал, что я чувствовал из-за всего этого, но именно так и было. Паника заполняла мои внутренности – словно ядовитый орех, который разрастался наружу словно чия белая, только вместо растения это был самый настоящий страх.

Я старался, как мог. Я наклонился вниз и поцеловал Филдинга в лоб.

– Все так. Это было великолепно. Ты норм?

Филдинг осторожно взглянул на меня, но кивнул.

– Отлично. Я сделаю нам бутерброды. Потом нам, наверное, нужно будет вернуться к нашим учебникам.

Я сделал бутерброды, чувствуя себя так, будто я порхал где-то над своим телом, наблюдая сверху, как я просто делал все на автомате. Мы поели за столом. Я старался завязать разговор о занятиях, но я видел, что Филдинг все время смотрел на меня своим чересчур проницательным взглядом. Я убрал со стола и немного помассировал ему плечи.

– Мне нужно написать домашку по Здоровому Питанию, – сказал я, наклоняясь, чтобы обнять его. – Увидимся позже, – потом я схватил свой компьютер и сбежал в свою комнату.

Долгое время я сидел на кровати, держа себя за голову, размышляя над тем, что я, блядь, только что сделал со своей жизнью. Я получил удовольствие от секса с парнем, в этом я даже не сомневался. Мне было, _серьезно_ , охуенно. И, конечно, я хорошо относился к Филдингу. Он был моим лучшим другом, и мне вправду очень нравился этот парень. Я не винил его в том, что произошло. Я дал свое согласие на поцелуй, и более чем согласился раздеться на диване. Но я терялся в догадках, как это вписывалось в сценарий, в котором моя жизнь имела бы смысл. Это было, словно я пялился на кусочки паззла, которые были идеальными поодиночке, но совершенно не подходили друг другу, и они не состыковывались внутри меня.

Я почувствовал, что меня того гляди стошнит. Я чувствовал, что я того гляди заплачу. Ничего из этого не произошло, вместо этого я решил сбежать от реальности и лег спать.


	11. Chapter 11

– Давай-ка проясним, что в натуре произошло, – сказала Саманта. – Пардон за каламбур. Ты расстроен, потому что Филдинг – супермилый гений, которой, возможно, скоро будет работать на НАСА или подобную организацию, когда окончит университет, и получит Нобелевскую премию, и который, к тому же, является твоим лучшим другом, потому что вы подходите друг другу как глаз и крючок – в сексуальном плане привлекает тебя, а ты его.

Я сердито посмотрел на нее.

– Ты несчастный засранец, – сказала Сэм. – Жизнь бывает такой жестокой.

– Ты упускаешь главное. Я не гей.

Сэм закатила глаза, высказывая свое мнение _на этот счет_. Потом она призадумалась над этим.

– Что ж, ты определенно переспал с большим количеством женщин, чем любой гей в истории. Может, тебе нравятся девушки _и_ парни, когда-нибудь думал об этом? Может быть, ты можешь играть за обе команды. Может быть, ты можешь бить по мячу и правой ногой, и левой. Человек нескольких настроений. Любишь кисок И кобелей.

– О, Боже, заткнись. Мои предки сойдут с ума, если узнают, что я встречаюсь с парнем. Мой папа с трудом простил меня за то, что я бросил играть в футбол.

Сэм смотрела с любопытством.

– А почему ты, кстати, бросил? Ты никогда не рассказывал мне.

Я вздохнул.

– Потому что я играл хорошо, но не великолепно. Мне бы никогда не удалось пробиться в профессионалы, и мне не хотелось получить травму и, блядь, мучиться потом с ней всю жизнь. Мне нужно это тело, спасибо большое. Трудно быть экспертом по фитнесу с искалеченным коленом. Плюс, наши занятия – это не совсем как два пальца об асфальт. Для меня было важнее сконцентрироваться на учебе и постараться получить как можно более высокие оценки.

– Точно. Ты принял это решение для себя, и оно было правильным. Твоим предкам просто пришлось смириться.

– Да, но это намного хуже! – рассуждал я. – Я живу в маленьком городе в Пенсильвании, ради всего святого. Мои родители ходят в методистскую церковь.

Сэм нахмурилась в раздражении.

– Нет, Мик, ты живешь в Итаке, штат Нью-Йорк, и когда ты окончишь университет, ты сможешь отправиться куда хочешь. Теперь это твоя жизнь. Ты не можешь жить для чьего-то удовольствия – ни для твоих друзей-качков, ни для меня, ни даже для твоих родителей. Особенно, для твоих родителей.

Я знал, что Сэм была права – я не мог принимать решения, основываясь на том, что может обрадовать моих предков. И, если быть честным, когда я вообще делал это? Но одно дело – принимать _взрослые_ решения. И совсем другое – быть тем человеком, который больше не сможет вписаться ни в жизни твоей семьи, ни в собственное представление о себе.

Я наклонился вперед, говоря низким тоном.

– Но, Сэм, я не _хочу_ быть геем. То есть, очевидно, я должен быть бисексуалом, но это не означает, что я должен выбрать парня. Серьезно, подумай об этом. Если бы у тебя был выбор, ты бы выбрала быть геем, чтобы терпеть всю эту хуйню от людей?

– Если бы я любила кого-то, и это делало бы меня геем, то да! – Сэм была расстроена. – Боже, Мик, перебори себя. Ты собираешься вырвать Филдингу сердце, не так ли?

– Это ведь ты сказала, что я должен стать его первым поцелуем!

– Я никогда не говорила, что вы должны заняться сексом. Но если это случилось, и если вам это понравилось, тогда я не понимаю, в чем проблема! – Саманта встала и схватила свой поднос. – Слушай, ты хороший парень, Мик, но когда дело доходит до романтических отношений, ты просто отстой, ты знаешь это? Так что, что бы ты ни решил, минимизируй возможный ущерб. Он не заслуживает такого.

– Я знаю, – я пялился вниз на свои руки на столе, думая о том, что было бы очень кстати, если бы в следующие несколько дней я умер от инфаркта. Но нет, мне просто нужно было вести здоровый образ жизни.

Саманта смягчила взгляд и тяжело вздохнула. И хотя показывать свои чувства было нетипичным для нее, она наклонилась вниз и поцеловала меня в щеку.

– Я знаю, что ты хорошо относишься к Филдингу. Ты все сделаешь правильно. Увидимся.

* * *

На своей вечерней смене в субботу в фитнес-центре, как собака с обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством и костью, я все еще продолжал переживать из-за всей этой ситуации. Пока мне удавалось избегать Филдинга с того вечера на диване, но я знал, что я вел себя как трус, и вскоре мне нужно было со всем этим разобраться. Я склонялся к тому, чтобы сказать Филдингу, что я хочу, чтобы все снова стало по-старому. Филдингу будет больно, но я могу попытаться смягчить удар. Как раз вовремя впереди были зимние каникулы. Нам обоим пойдет на пользу побыть немного порознь. В январе, мы могли бы начать все с чистого листа.

Это было необязательно именно то, чего я хотел – ни мое сердце, ни мои недавно разбушевавшиеся, любопытствующие по части мужского пола гормоны. Но альтернатива пугала меня. Мы с Филдингом уже жили вместе, так что это было похоже на расклад «все или ничего». Я все еще пытался разобраться с тем фактом, что я был бисексуалом. Я не был готов к тому, чтобы быть в серьезных отношениях с парнем.

Так что, когда в тренажерный зал пришла Регина, в розовом спортивном купальнике и коротких шортах, я согласился помочь ей на силовых тренажерах. Я направлял ее руки на тренажере для грудных мышц, наклонялся к ее спине и слушал ее кокетливую болтовню. Я понюхал ее волосы и посмотрел вниз на ее соблазнительно открытый вырез. Я пытался почувствовать хоть что-то. Черт, я _хотел_ почувствовать что-то. И так и случилось.

Я почувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что флиртовал с ней и попусту тратил свое время и ее, когда она мне даже не нравилась. А потом я почувствовал себя настоящей скотиной, когда я поднял взгляд и увидел Филдинга, наблюдавшего за нами из дверного проема, его лицо было абсолютно пустым.

Филдинг развернулся и вышел из зала. Я отошел от Регины, споткнувшись в спешке, чтобы побыстрей оказаться подальше от нее. Но было уже слишком поздно. У меня было такое отвратительное чувство, словно меня застукали с рукой в банке с печеньем, даже несмотря на то, что мы ничего не делали. Ну, ничего такого.

Я выбежал в лобби, чтобы догнать Филдинга, но его уже и след простыл.

Я задумался над тем, как это, должно быть, выглядело в его глазах. Я вспомнил, каково это чувствовать в первый раз, что твои чувства раздавлены. _Это_ в первый раз мне, как раз, не хотелось ему показать. Мне стало тошно. Я отправил ему сообщение, написал ему, чтобы он вернулся, и мы могли сделать его упражнения.

Но Филдинг не ответил.

Я вернулся домой сразу после полуночи. Самый длинный вечер в моей жизни. В доме было темно. Я подумал, что Филдинг был в постели, но я не мог удержаться, чтобы не приоткрыть дверь в его комнату и не убедиться в этом. В тусклом свете я увидел, что его кровать была пуста.

– Филдинг? – я включил свет. В комнате никого не было.

В учебной комнате Филдинга также не было, как и его ноутбука. Теперь уже я начал серьезно волноваться, от чувства тревоги мои конечности начали наливаться свинцом. Я проверил шкаф Филдинга. Больших чемоданов и большей части его одежды тоже не было.

Я достал телефон.

_Ты не дома. Где ты?_

Безответно.

В своей комнате на кровати я нашел неуклюже завернутый рождественский подарок. На маленькой открытке каракулями Филдинга было просто написано «Мику». Чувствуя себя еще большим придурком, если это вообще было возможно, я развернул бумагу. Это был набор дисков Blu-ray трилогии _Властелин Колец_ с огромным количеством дополнительных сцен и материалов. Блядь. Это набор стоил сто долларов. Я знал это, потому что я часами жадно разглядывал его на Амазоне, прежде чем решить, что он мне не по карману.

Почему Филдинг _сейчас_ оставил мне свой рождественский подарок? До зимних каникул оставалась еще целая неделя. Где он?

Ночью я практически не спал. Я продолжал слушать, что входная дверь вот-вот откроется, и войдет Филдинг – но этого так и не произошло. В какой-то момент я все-таки уснул. Я проснулся в семь, но Филдинга все еще не было дома. Тревога, которую я начал чувствовать, перерастала в полномасштабную панику. Куда мог отправиться Филдинг? У него не было много других друзей, у которых он мог бы остановиться. Он не мог вернуться домой на Манхэттен, ни когда экзамены были практически на носу. И на улице было слишком холодно, чтобы можно было там спать.

Я достал телефон и отправил сообщение.

_Я волнуюсь за тебя. Ты не можешь просто так исчезнуть. Перезвони мне прямо сейчас и убеди меня, что ты в порядке, или я звоню твоей матери._

Телефон зазвонил через десять секунд.

– Я в порядке, – напрямик сказал Филдинг.

_О, слава Богу._ Я почувствовал некоторое облегчение от его слов, но все же, что-то было не совсем правильно.

– Почему ты ушел из зала вчера? Я просто показывал Регине, как пользоваться тренажером. Это ничего не значило.

Ответа не последовало.

– Филдинг?

– Я знаю, что ты не хотел целовать меня, – в спешке сказал Филдинг. – Или делать то, другое. Я знаю, что тебе не нравятся _мужчины_ в таком плане.

От этих слов мое лицо сморщилось от непонятной боли.

– Хорошо. Но мы ведь все еще можем остаться друзьями?

Филдинг сделал резкий глубокий вдох, словно ему только что влепили пощечину.

– Я в отеле. Я в порядке, но я сейчас не могу находиться с тобой в одном доме. Не звони моей матери.

Филдинг повесил трубку.


	12. Chapter 12

Я переживал весь остаток выходных и потом первую половину следующей недели. К среде Филдинг все еще не вернулся домой. По крайней мере, моя работа и мои занятия отвлекали меня, чтобы я не сошел с ума или не отчаялся. Но когда я работал в тренажерном зале в среду вечером, мои глаза были весь вечер приклеены к двери. Филдинг так и не пришел.

К четвергу я был весь как на иголках, и у меня пропал аппетит. Сразу после семи часов вечера я услышал стук в дверь, и побежал открывать ее, молясь, чтобы это был Филдинг. Это был не он. На пороге двери стоял взрослый мужчина в элегантном длинном шерстяном пальто и костюме под ним. Взглянув в лицо мужчины, я сразу понял, кем именно он был.

– Мик? Я папа Филдинга, Лекс Монро.

Я пожал ему руку.

– Приятно познакомиться, сэр. Но, ээ, Филдинга сейчас здесь нет.

– Я знаю. Могу я войти.

Я сделал шаг назад, чтобы позволить мистеру Монро войти. Боже. Это было жесть как неловко. Неужели он узнал, что произошло? Я чувствовал, как мое лицо начало загораться.

– М-могу я предложить вам что-нибудь выпить? Травяной чай? – я запнулся как дебил – или как человек, испытывающий вину, за что-то, что он пытается скрыть. _Например, что я занимался сексом с вашим сыном._

– Нет, спасибо. Я здесь ненадолго, – мистер Монро внимательно изучал меня, практически таким же острым взглядом, как у Филдинга. – Я зашел, потому что хотел выяснить, что происходит. Когда мой сын звонит мне и просит поселить его в отель за неделю до рождественских каникул, я знаю, что что-то не так. Но он не хочет говорить со мной об этом.

– Если он не хочет говорить с вами, это не мое дело…

– Избавь меня от этой херни, – раздраженно сказал мистер Монро. – Я должен был забрать Филдинга на Рождество в субботу, но я проделал весь путь сюда, потому что я хочу знать, что случилось.

Было непохоже, что мистер Монро был зол, он выглядел обеспокоенным, но также решительно настроенным узнать правду. И, внезапно, я почувствовал, что мои беспокойство и страдание были чересчур тяжелыми для меня, и я готов был разорваться пополам.

– Я сделаю чай, – тихо сказал я. Я пошел на кухню, достал две чашки и положил в них по пакетику мятного чая. Я налил горячую воду и протянул одну чашку мистеру Монро. Он взял ее, но он не сел и не снял пальто.

– Слушай, я не знаю тебя, – сказал мистер Монро. – Но с тех пор, как Филдинг начал учиться в Корнелле, он только о тебе и говорит. У него никогда не было такого близкого друга. Так что я подумал, что ты должен знать, что случилось. Вы поссорились?

Я вздохнул. Да ну, нахуй. Мне нужно было убедиться, что Филдинг был в порядке, и если для этого мне надо было во всем сознаться и оказаться в неловком положении, или, возможно, со сломанным носом, то тогда мне ничего другого не оставалась, кроме как сказать правду.

– Кое-что произошло. Между мной и Филдингом, – я посмотрел мистеру Монро в глаза, надеясь, что мне не придется вдаваться в детали. По натянутому выражению его лица я понял, что так и было.

– Понимаю, – спокойно сказал мистер Монро. – И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы он съехал?

– Нет! Это он ушел из дома. Я… Я просто хотел, чтобы мы снова были друзьями. Я писал ему, но он не отвечает. Я просто… Я не знаю. Я никогда… Блин.

Мистер Монро поставил свою чашку.

– Не могу сказать, что это меня шокировало. По тому, как он говорил о тебе, я волновался, что он слишком… привязался к тебе. Меня бы не расстроило, если бы вы решили стать чем-то большим, чем друзья. Но…

– Вас не расстроило бы? – удивленно спросил я.

– Нет.

– Вас не расстроило бы, если бы Филдинг был отношениях с парнем, – снова спросил я, просто чтобы быть на сто процентов уверенным.

Мистер Монро так строго и сердито посмотрел на меня, что я вздрогнул, увидев в нем Филдинга.

– Был бы я в восторге? Нет. Но у меня было много лет на то, чтобы привыкнуть к тому факту, что Филдинг отличается от других людей. Он особенный. Он абсолютно уникален.

– Я знаю.

– Чего я хочу – чтобы мой сын был счастлив. Я бы хотел, чтобы он был в здоровых отношениях с кем-то, кем-нибудь, кто бы по-настоящему заботился о нем. Но я должен сказать тебе, Мик, не похоже, что это то, что я здесь наблюдаю. Я сделаю все, что нужно Филдингу. И, мне кажется, ему нужно найти новое место, где он будет жить.

– Нет! – только мысль об этом была словно пощечина. – Я нужен Филдингу. Не каждый может понять его. Я присматриваю за ним. Я слежу за тем, чтобы он правильно питался и занимался спортом… спал. Я… он мой лучший друг. Я правда пытался… – я замолчал, давясь комом в горле. _Я так, блядь, сильно пытался не испортить все._ Но это случилось. Я покачал головой, не в состоянии продолжить.

Длительное время мистер Монро разглядывал меня. Он достал свои ключи и переложил их в другую руку.

– В субботу он поедет со мной домой. Я собираюсь обсудить с ним возможность переезда. Если он решит, что он хочет именно этого, я займусь этим. Так что, если это не то, что _ты_ хочешь, Мик, перед тем, как мы уедем, я предлагаю тебе убедить его остаться.

Я схватился за столешницу, стараясь стоять прямо, и кивнул. Я не сомневался, что этот человек может сделать все, что только можно, и сделать это быстро.

– До свидания, Мик. И… спасибо, что присматривал за моим сыном в этом семестре.

После того, как мистер Монро ушел, я зашел в спальню Филдинга и огляделся. Она была так похожа на Филдинга – на полу стояли колонны научных книг, на стене висели постеры Хаббла, а в углу валялась пара кед Converse. Я сел на кровать и разгладил рукой мятое голубое покрывало. Я взял один угол и зарылся в него лицом. Оно пахло Филдингом.

От запаха мой член и боль в груди одновременно дали о себе знать, желая быть с ним рядом. Я издал недовольный звук.

Может быть, это все к лучшему. Может быть, Филдинг должен съехать. Может, нам нужно дальше жить своими жизнями.

Но сама мысль о том, что кто-то другой будет жить здесь, что я буду приходить домой, а Филдинга не будет рядом, чтобы поужинать со мной, смотреть фильмы, бегать вместе при первых проблесках зари – оставляла кровоточащую рану внутри меня, которая, возможно, никогда не сможет зажить. Было невозможно представить, что я больше никогда не услышу его завуалированный сарказм, который заставляет меня смеяться, или представить, что кто-то другой будет свидетелем той радости, которая появляется на его лице, когда он узнает что-то новое. Я думал обо всем этом, и потом я подумал о том, что я никогда больше не смогу его обнять, никогда снова не смогу поцеловать, или еще раз испытать на себе весь фирменный напор Филдинга, и как сильно я нужен был ему, что он весь дрожал.

И, блин, это было _невыносимо._

– Хорошо, – громко сказал я, тяжело сглатывая. – Хорошо. Я сдаюсь.

Настало время признать поражение, выложить карты на стол и проиграть игру.

Впервые в жизни я был влюблен. Я был влюблен в парня. Я был влюблен в Филдинга Монро.


	13. Chapter 13

Рождественская вечеринка на кафедре физики и близко не была самой крутой тусовкой на кампусе, так что у дверей не стояли вышибалы, проверяя студенческие билеты, прежде чем впустить кого-то. И все же, я чувствовал себя самозванцем, пробираясь сквозь толпу студентов и преподавателей, собравшихся в атриуме Здания Естественных Наук.

Открытое пространство нового здания, построенного из стекла и стальных конструкций, занимало четыре этажа вверх, так что потолок был недосягаем. Но кто-то применил фантазию и развесил по всей комнате провода через каждые несколько метров. Вокруг них были обвиты елочные гирлянды, и из каждого центра, где соединялись провода, свисал шар омелы. Рождественские елки были выстроены вдоль стеклянной стены, каждый огонек весело светился. Люди ели легкую закуску за столиками, расставленными в помещении, беседовали, переходя из одной компании в другую.

Я надел свою лучшую одежду – пару черных шерстяных брюк, хорошо сидящих на мне, черную рубашку и красный галстук по случаю праздника. Мои ладони потели. У столика с напитками я заметил Филдинга, разговаривающего с профессором. Я остановился и рассмотрел его. Сердце в моей груди сделало дурацкий маленький пируэт.

Темные волосы Филдинга были зачесаны назад, и на нем была облегающая серебристая футболка с коротким рукавом и черные джинсы. На шее у него висело пластиковое ожерелье-гирлянда, зеленые и фиолетовые огоньки которого отбрасывали свет ему под подбородок. Боже, он был таким офигенно милым. Он был самым милым человеком во всем мире. Серьезно.

_Охуеть, когда это случилось со мной?_

Я улыбнулся. Меня это не особо беспокоило.

Филдинг поднял взгляд, когда я начал подходить ближе, резко перестал говорить и стал внимательно смотреть на меня. Хотя я ужасно нервничал, я продолжил идти прямо к нему.

– Привет, – сказал Филдинг, его глаза не отрывались от моего лица.

– Привет, – я пытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась немного дерганной.

Профессор откашлялся.

– Я поговорю с тобой позже, Филдинг, – сказал он. Филдинг не взглянул на него. Профессор отошел от нас.

 _Боже._ В свое время, мне удалось закадрить кучу девчонок. Я никогда так не переживал из-за возможного отказа. Я заставил себя открыть рот.

– Я пришел, потому что я скучаю по тебе. Я очень сильно скучаю. И я немного подумал. Я не хочу быть просто друзьями, – я протянул руку и взял ладонь Филдинга. Он не вырвал ее.

– Не хочешь? – сказал он, хмурясь.

– Нет.

– О.

Филдинг так пристально изучал мое лицо, словно на нем мог найти все ответы по устройству Вселенной. Он выглядел озадаченным, словно он не понял моих слов до конца и хотел спросить о чем-то, но боялся, что ответ расстроит его.

У меня пересохло во рту, я продолжал сильно нервничать.

– Так что… Я подумал, что, может, мы можем встречаться, или быть бойфрендами, или партнерами, или как ты хочешь это называть. Если ты хочешь.

– Правда? – Филдинг выглядел по-настоящему удивленным.

Я нервно засмеялся.

– Да, правда. Я не уверен, что у меня будет хорошо получаться. Но я хочу попытаться. Если ты хочешь. То есть, ты должен сказать да, так ведь. Или ты также можешь сказать нет, но, я надеюсь, этого не случится.

Филдинг улыбнулся. Это была радостная улыбка, которая осветила всю комнату. Он подошел на шаг ближе, крепко сжимая мою руку.

– Мой ответ – да.

Я почувствовал волну облегчения и такое сильное удовольствие, как будто я только что проглотил шар света. Боже. Это штука с любовью была не для слабаков. Долгое время мы пристально смотрели друг на друга, а потом я оглядел комнату. Да, несколько человек смотрели на нас, включая Сьюзен ДеВри в обтягивающем фиолетовом платье, которая так сверлила меня взглядом, словно единственное, что ей хотелось сделать в жизни – это отрезать мои яйца и добавить их на один из подносов _с закуской_.

– Так что, Сьюзен уже завалила тебя? – спросил я.

– Нет. Пока мне удавалось избегать этого, прилепляясь к стенам комнаты, как улитка.

Я хмыкнул.

– Что ж, может, нам стоит продемонстрировать ей, как это надо правильно делать.

Глаза Филдинга загорелись и округлились, словно это была _самая лучшая_ в мире идея. Он резко развернулся, притягивая меня за собой, и посмотрел вверх на огни над головой. Когда он нашел понравившееся ему место, он остановился и повернулся.

– Этого пучка зелени будет достаточно? – спросил Филдинг.

– Это очень, очень красивый шарик омелы, – сказал я, улыбаясь. Я притянул Филдинга немного ближе, кладя ладонь ему на бедро. – Эй… Я знаю, что это не первый твой поцелуй, но это первый раз, когда я поцелую тебя только потому, что хочу этого.

– По-настоящему?

– Да, – торжественно согласился я. – Абсолютно точно по-настоящему.

Глаза Филдинга задорно блестели. Потом он скользнул рукой к моему загривку и поцеловал меня со всей страстью и радостью.

Откуда-то издалека послышались одобрительные возгласы и улюлюканье, возможно, даже аплодисменты. Но мне было все равно. Мой мир сузился и состоял лишь из губ Филдинга на моих губах, нежного посасывания, наших языков, и того жара, что хлынул вниз, через центр моего тела, мощно вырываясь в районах моего сердца, живота и промежности. Я почувствовал легкую слабость в ногах и понял, что я плотно прижал к себе Филдинга, наши руки обвились друг вокруг друга.

С неохотой я отстранился, широко улыбаясь, как идиот. Филдинг выглядел немного ошарашенным.

– Филдинг? Кто это? Я бы хотел познакомиться с ним, – к нам подошел профессор. Он улыбнулся мне и протянул руку.

– Мик Колман, доктор Бидер, – сказал Филдинг. – Доктор Бидер любит на уроках электродинамики палочкой бить студентов током.

– Это, ээ, хорошая наглядная демонстрация, – сказал доктор Бидер, выглядя немного смущенным. – Обещаю, со мной ее сейчас нет.

– Рад слышать, – я пожал ему руку.

– А это Мик, – продолжил Филдинг, лениво и довольно улыбаясь. – Мик – мой бойфренд.

И прямо там, наблюдая, как лицо Филдинга загорелось гордостью и счастьем, я понял, что я полностью и безвозвратно пропал, и что, возможно, это уже давно случилось со мной.

Любовь. Вау. Я так и видел, как над моей головой летали сердечки, цветы и чертовы купидоны. Кто бы мог подумать? Это было похоже на какую-то дебильную открытку Hallmark.

И это было великолепно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила не затягивать и выложить все главы до НГ, эпилог появится 30-го числа!


	14. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Томáс де Торквемáда (исп. Tomás de Torquemada, или Торкемáда; 1420 – 16 сентября 1498) – основатель испанской инквизиции, первый великий инквизитор Испании. Отличался особой жестокостью. Был инициатором преследования мавров и евреев в Испании.

**_Год спустя_ **

Я задержал дыхание и постучал во входную дверь, с висящей на ней гирляндой, своего родного дома. Филдинг заметно нервничал, стоя рядом со мной в своем длинном черном шерстяном пальто и красном шарфе.

– Это только на три дня, – сказал я, напоминая нам обоим.

– Семьдесят два часа, плюс-минус еще несколько, – согласился он. – Человеческому телу требуется больше времени, чтобы умереть от жажды – по крайней мере, в этом климате. Однако, время выживания заметно сокращается, если с человека до этого заживо содрали кожу.

– Все будет в порядке, – сказал я. Мы оба знали, что это заявление было абсолютно безосновательным.

– А что, если нет? В Пенсильвании до сих пор есть убежища времен Гражданской Войны, не так ли? Чтобы прятать в них сбежавших рабов? Возможно, я могу влезть в одно из них на все время пребывания.

Несмотря на свою нервозность, я разразился смехом.

– Что ж, да, но только не в домах, построенных в семидесятые. К тому времени, они были признаны устаревшими.

Филдинг заморгал глазами.

– Да что ты говоришь.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге стояла моя мать, одетая в веселый красный свитер с оленем на груди, дополненным пришитыми у воротника колокольчиками. На секунду, она и я оба замерли с натянутыми счастливыми выражениями на наших лицах.

Моя мама довольно долго разглядывала Филдинга, потом вздохнула.

– Здравствуйте, я мама Мика. Я рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, Филдинг. Добро пожаловать, – она со всей искренностью приняла его в свои объятия. Пока она держала его, через его плечо наши глаза встретились. Ее выражение лица было немного грустным, но спокойным.

Узел у меня в животе немного разжался. Может быть, все и вправду пройдет хорошо.

Это был первый раз, когда моя семья встречалась с Филдингом, но я рассказал им о нем год назад на рождественских каникулах. Наши отношения тогда были совсем новыми, и разлука была настоящей пыткой. Мне из рук вон плохо удавалось скрывать это от своих предков, я постоянно отлучался в спальню четыре-пять раз в день, чтобы поговорить с Филдингом, и моя сестра уверяла, что у меня постоянно было «дебильное выражение лица». А потом я заявил, что собираюсь провести неделю моих каникул на Манхэттене.

– Ты встретил кого-то особенного, правда ведь? – допрашивала меня моя мама, как-то раз загнав меня в угол кухни. Она была чемпионом по допросам. Серьезно, она была женским эквивалентом Торквемады.

– Дааааааа… – пытался уклониться я. – Но.

– Но?

– Но… тебе это не понравится.

Моя мама сощурила на меня глаза.

– Мик Колман, я много лет ждала, что тебя наконец-то кто-нибудь зацепит. Кто бы она ни была, если это из-за нее у тебя такие спятившие глаза, то она должна быть очень особенной.

Я не мог солгать. Ну, я мог бы, но тогда я бы почувствовал, что предал всех нас. Я сделал глубокий вдох.

– Это не, гм, не «она». Ты помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о своем соседе Филдинге?

У нее отвисла челюсть.

Сказать, что моя семья была шокирована, было бы преуменьшением. Моя мама пыталась сказать что-то позитивное, но было очевидно, что она была глубоко потрясена. Мой отец, который всегда гордился тем, что не отличался от большинства, внезапно лишился дара речи. Те рождественские каникулы были ужасными. Но за последний год моей маме удалось изменить мнение всей семьи. Она присоединилась к группе поддержки «семьи ЛГБТ», отправляла посылки с гостинцами нам домой, адресованные мне и Филдингу. И мы много говорили по телефону, моя мама и я. К счастью, все мои бурные восхваления Филдинга – какой он умный, и талантливый, и замечательный – сделали свое дело.

Ситуация в университете была менее драматичной. После того, как я почти потерял Филдинга, принял тот факт, что я был влюблен в него и признался в своей ориентации своим родителям, оставалось мало чего, что могло бы меня задеть. Когда мы вернулись в феврале в Корнелл, Филдинг и я были парой. Какое-то время мы были на кампусе главной темой сплетен – главным образом, потому что я раньше играл в футбол и был широко известен в прошлом, как бабник, и потому что Филдинг был, ну, Филдингом. Но он не замечал ничего, а я уже давно до этого отстранился от своей футбольной жизни. Я вновь сблизился с некоторыми своими старыми друзьями, а все остальные стали жить своими жизнями.

Это заставило меня задуматься, неужели мое подсознание все знало заранее, и задолго до поцелуя подсказало мне отгородиться от тех ненужных связей. Наверное, на глубинном уровне я знал, что футболист Мик не был тем, кем я был на самом деле. Просто у меня ушло много времени на то, чтобы отыскать того, другого парня.

Однако, самым странным было то, каким я стал внимательным бойфрендом. А все эти телячьи нежности на публике? С ума сойти. Мне нравилось быть с Филдингом на людях, держаться за руки, обниматься на скамейке. Мне нравилось водить его на футбольные матчи и сидеть вместе под руку на трибуне. От этого лицо Филдинга так забавно краснело, как будто он не мог поверить в то, что у него был милый бойфренд, или что я не буду с такой гордостью вот так появляться с ним в обществе. У него он был, и я гордился им. И, на самом деле, наш кампус был довольно продвинутым. Большинству людей было все равно.

А секс? Офигеть, секс был великолепным. Филдинг был неумолимым, и он хотел попробовать _все._

Ага. Это был чертовски хороший год. И вот мы были здесь, у моих родителей на Рождество.

В наш первый день дома мы отправились в торговый центр, чтобы в последнюю минуту пройтись по магазинам, сходили на рождественский мюзикл и пообедали в стейк-хаусе. Мой отец вел себя вежливо с Филдингом, но было заметно, что ему было неловко. Моя сестра Линди, которой было тринадцать, была полностью поглощена своим собственным миром. Моя мама была… заботливой. Но Филдинг был Филдингом. Он рассказывал о Большом Адронном Коллайдере, чуть было не усыпив всех, и потом о полях сражений в Пенсильвании, о чем мой отец болтал с ним без умолку. Он любит это фигню. Филдинг настоял, что порежет овощи для моей мамы в рождественский вечер, и притащил меня для помощи на кухню.

У нас был традиционный рождественский ужин, состоящий из жареной говядины и запеченной картошки. Когда мы ели, моя мама повернулась к Филдингу с блеском в глазах.

– Что ж, Филдинг… Я должна признаться, я волновалась, что Мик никогда не полюбит кого-то.

– У вас были все причины беспокоиться, – невозмутимо ответил Филдинг.

Я оскорбительно фыркнул.

– Так когда ты понял, что вы двое… что вы были чем-то большим, чем просто друзья? – спросила она его. Она так сильно старалась, и я был, правда, очень благодарен ей. Линди внимательно смотрела на меня и Филдинга, ожидая услышать ответ, пока мой папа молча общался со своим жареным мясом на тарелке.

Филдинг размышлял над ответом, изучая мое лицо.

– Я съехался с Миком в конце августа, и, мне кажется, я был влюблен в него уже в начале октября.

Мой желудок сделал приятный, ловкий кувырок. Я положил свою вилку.

– Как-то утром мы вышли на пробежку и бежали по опавшим листьям. Я взглянул на него, и у меня случился, как я полагаю, поворотный момент. Я увидел, каким красивым он был, каким сильным – умственно и физически. Когда я был с ним, я… Я очень себе нравился. С ним было весело. Легко. Я еще никогда не испытывал таких интенсивных эмоций в отношении кого бы то ни было, и от этого мне стало грустно. Мне хотелось постоянно быть рядом с ним, чтобы он всегда был моим другом, но я знал, что так в жизни не бывает.

Черт. Филдинг реально мог забраться мне под кожу. Я протянул мою руку, и он взял ее.

– Но я не догадывался, что то, что я чувствовал, было романтической любовью. Пока Мик не поцеловал меня, – Филдинг лениво улыбнулся, его щеки немного покраснели. Я почувствовал, как, против воли, у меня на лице появилась ответная улыбка. – Что бы он никогда, никогда не сделал, если бы не омела.

– Я бы рано или поздно догадался бы, – резко возразил я.

Филдинг покачал головой.

– Совсем _наоборот_. Во всем полностью, неоспоримо была виновата омела.

Моя сестра захихикала и подпрыгнула. Она выбежала из комнаты и вернулась через секунду, держа в руке пластиковое украшение в виде омелы, снятое с рождественской елки. Она подняла его над нашими головами.

– Целуйтесь!

– Линди! – недовольно вскрикнул я.

– О, просто уже сделайте это! – как настоящая девятиклассница, заканючила Линди.

Моя мама пожала плечами, улыбаясь. Я взглянул на отца. Его лицо окрасилось розоватым цветом, но он поднял брови и терпеливо вразумил меня.

– Я не эксперт в гей-отношениях, но если они хоть как-то похожи на отношения обычных людей, то вам предоставляется удобный случай, сынок. Давайте.

Мы с Филдингом оба хмыкнули. Потом я поцеловал его.

Я собирался сделать это по-быстрому, но Филдинг, как гравитация, притянул меня, и мы немного зависли. Когда мы отлипли друг от друга, мой отец пялился на потолок с лицом цвета свеклы.

– Передайте картошку, – сказал он, выдохнув.

Что я и сделал.

После ужина мы всей семьей посмотрели _Эту прекрасную жизнь_ , а потом все пошли спать, в то время, как мы с Филдингом остались, чтобы посмотреть _Эльфа_. Он никогда не видел этот фильм, и я просто должен был разделить этот опыт с ним. Мы смеялись до слез.

Когда фильм закончился, я выключил телевизор. Рождественская елка переливалась огнями, и мы были одни. Нас расселили в отдельные комнаты, конечно, поэтому перспектива поцелуев в канун Рождества звучала гораздо привлекательнее, чем все то, что Санта может засунуть в дымоход.

Я попытался притянуть Филдинга к себе и начать страстно целоваться, но у него был совершенно иной план. Он посмотрел на часы.

– Две минуты первого, официально наступило Рождество. Я хотел кое-что подарить тебе.

Он отправился в гостевую комнату и вернулся обратно с подарком. Он был завернут в красную бумагу, и выглядел как коробка для рубашки.

– Ты не хочешь подождать до утра? – спросил я. В моем чемодане тоже лежал подарок для него, но я думал, мы будем дарить подарки вместе с моими родителями.

Филдинг выглядел взволнованным.

– Мне кажется, будет мудрее, если ты откроешь его, пока мы одни.

 _Это что-то неуместное?_ Я улыбнулся.

– О да.

Я развернул подарок. Внутри была напечатанная фотография роскошного коттеджа и черная бархатная коробочка для украшений. Мое сердце начало подпрыгивать, словно оно теперь билось через раз. Возможно, так и было. Я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Открой ее, – потребовал он.

Я открыл коробочку. Внутри было кольцо из платины с золотом – сделанное со вкусом и вселяющее ужас.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел за меня замуж, – уверенно сказал Филдинг. – Я был серьезен за обедом – я хочу провести с тобой всю свою жизнь. Я думал, мы можем пожениться этим летом. Мой папа помог мне выбрать этот коттедж. Он находится в горах Адирондак. Там замечательная атмосфера, и у них есть опыт в организации гей-свадеб. Нужно бронировать наперед, и мы забронировали дату ориентировочно на июль. Но если это место тебя не привлекает, мы можем сделать это где-то еще, меня устроит любая дата, но я надеюсь, это произойдет скоро.

Он так сильно нервничал. Часть меня хотела рассмеяться из-за того, каким умилительно серьезным он был, но, главным образом, я был потрясен.

– Филдинг… – выдавил я. Получилось немного сдавленно.

Было много причин, почему это была плохая идея. Это было слишком рано. Мы оба были еще так молоды. Черт, ему было только двадцать, и мне было двадцать два. Филдинг никогда не встречался с кем-то другим – откуда он мог знать, что он все это время хотел именно _меня_? Мы были без понятия, в какой лаборатории он в итоге будет работать после колледжа, и смогу ли я найти работу рядом, или могли ли наши отношения повредить его карьере, или моей, и…

И никогда не будет кого-то, похожего на Филдинга Монро.

У него на лице была написана его фирменная абсолютная решимость.

Я засмеялся.

– Блядь. Я должен был уже усвоить к этому моменту, что ты всегда получаешь то, что хочешь.

– Это потому что процент моей правоты всегда очень высок, – торжественно сказал Филдинг.

Я задумался над этим. Я усвоил свой урок, что нельзя сопротивляться любви, и что, когда ты принимаешь ее, все сразу становится на свои места.

– Мик? – взволнованно спросил Филдинг, сжимая мои руки.

Я улыбнулся.

– Мой ответ – да.

 

**КОНЕЦ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за внимание!  
> С Наступающим!
> 
> Это не фанфикшн. Пожалуйста, не распространяйте данную работу на сторонних ресурсах. 
> 
> Купить оригинал можно по ссылкам: [ Kindle Edition ](https://www.amazon.com/Blame-Mistletoe-Eli-Easton-ebook/dp/B00GQHCBI0/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1512085106&sr=8-2&keywords=blame+it+on+the+mistletoe) и [ Audible ](https://www.audible.com/pd/Fiction/Blame-It-on-the-Mistletoe-Audiobook/B00NVRJ7C6/ref=a_search_c4_1_2_srTtl?qid=1512085192&sr=1-2)


End file.
